


Gone Memories

by Karo_18



Series: Malec Life [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Confused Magnus Bane, Demons, Evil, False Memories, Good versus Evil, Hurt Magnus Bane, Marriage Proposal, Memory Loss, Multi, Recovered Memories, Sad Alec Lightwood, Spells & Enchantments, Upset Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 28,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karo_18/pseuds/Karo_18
Summary: Alec and Magnus have been together for many years and couldn't be happier. But after some incidents in the Downworld Alec's world gets turned upside down because he not only looses something important but a part of his life and a part of himself.(Malec Fanfiction)





	1. Life as we know it

**Author's Note:**

> So i am beginning a different Story. This Story i wrote in a different language on wattpad and i wanted to share it with you guys too. It's mainly going to be Shorter chapters but i hope you will enjoy it anyway :) Here is the first chapter for you :)__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Alec has something Special for Magnus.

Alec pov:

I was on my way to Magnus' apartment. I was so nervous, like really, really nervous because today  
I'm going to ask him a very important question.

We have been together for almost 4 years now and this is something I really want to do.  
He changed me for the better but not only me but all the people around me as well.  
I just really love him, so much. I can't even express it in words because no words would make  
him any justice.

So now five minutes later I am standing in front of his apartment door with shaking knees.  
"You can't turn back now Alec" I think to myself because deep down I know it's going to  
be all right.

So I put my key in the keyhole and turn it to open the door.  
Magnus is standing in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of something to drink as   
I enter the room.

I looks like he totally forgot that we were supposed to be going out. That's no problem though  
because I know he had a lot of work today.  
As soon as he sees me a big smile forms on his face and he turns to face me. 

"Hello Darling, it's great that you are here already. I was waiting for you" he says and pecks me  
on my lips. I return the kiss and answer him "Hey Mags, go get ready, we wanted to go out!".  
Now he seems to remember and rushes off to get ready. Some time later he comes out again  
looking as stunning as ever.

Together we are on our way to the nearest park because we want to see the sun go down on our  
favourite little hill. On this hill there is this nice little bench on which we take a seat.

As we watch the sun go down neither of us says a word because we don't have to. We just enjoy this  
quiet moment of alone time. I had my arm around him and he leaned against my shoulder.  
Now i really got nervouse and i really hope he isn't able to hear my heart beating so loud.  
I really hope he says yes!

There is no better moment or place to ask him. It's just us. Izzy picked Magnus' ring for me. She was  
so excited when I told her about my plans. She already told me she wants to plan the wedding eventhough  
I haven't asked him yet.   
Turning my head I could see Magnus still watching the sunrset. He just loves watching it and I love him.   
It's now or never!

As I stand up and turn around I realize Magnus' eyes on me with a confusing look on his face but before he   
can say anything I take a deep breath and get down on my knee. This is the moment, don't mess up Alec,  
you only get one chance.

I take one final deep breath and take the small box out of my pocket and begin talking. What i had written down  
was completely vanished from my mind and i just began. "Magnus we have been together for many years now. When   
I met you I never for one second believed we would become what we are. I was a completely different person back then.  
I was so insecure and couldn't be who I am but when I met you all of that changed. you made me stronger. Thanks to  
you I today am the person I always wanted to be. I am so happy with you. YOU make me happy and you are everything to me  
Magnus. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Forever! The last 4 years were the best of my life and I never  
want to be without you again.   
So now I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ask you, Magnus Bane, will you make me the luckiest person in the world and   
please marry me?"

Magnus just looked at me with wide eyes, not believing what he just heard. I could clearly see tears in the corner   
of his eyes but he doesn't say a single world. Why doesn't he say anything? For a short moment he closed his eyes, then he stood up   
dragging me up into a standing postition as well. Then he said.

"Alec, I..."


	2. Will you...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus answer + Izzy and Jace find something out

Magnus pov:

"Alec, I..." was everything I could get out of my mouth. I couldn't believe it, too frozen in shock.  
Did he really ask me that? Was it a dream or real?  
And then he asked me here, in this place and in just the right Moment.

It just couldn't have been more perfect.

Once I took a deep breath. Alec must think whatever because of me not answering but  
I am just thinking if this is really the right Thing to do.  
It was perfect but should we really get married?

So I began to say "Are you really sure about this Alexander? Are you sure that this is what   
you want?" I told him while taking his Hand in mine.  
I looked to the ground, a bit ashamed to see his eyes right now.

But i could literally feel Alec's gaze lingering on me and I could also feel his confusion  
which to be honest made me a bit confused too.

He gripped my Hands a bit tighter, making me look up into his beautiful eyes.  
"Magnus, did you listen to what I just said? YOU are my Life! Of Course this is what I want,   
what do you think" he chuckled a bit.   
"You and me. We belong together. We are better together and I never want to be without you  
again" he said, making my eyes water.

He presented the ring to me again.  
"So will you? I mean will you marry me please? Please give me an answer. I really Need one. Will  
you...?"  
He didn't get much futher then that because I cut him off by pressing my lips soft against his.  
I kissed him Long and deep. Just by Hearing him ramble like that and see the sincerety in his eyes  
I knew he meant every word of it and that this was the men I want to spend my life with.

Soon we parted again and I finally answered "Oh Alexander. How am I supposed to say No after that speech?"  
His smile became brighter every second and he tilted his head "So is that a yes?" he asked.  
"Of Course. Yes Alexander. I want to marry you" I said with a big smile.

Alec looked really relieved and quickly pulled me into a hug. "Oh Mags, I love you so much" he said. With what  
did I deserve this Shadowhunter?  
"I love you too" I replied back. After that we sat on that bench for a good while till the sun was completely down.  
Neither of us wanted to go home so we just sat there enjoying our time.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Izzy Pov:

I waited the whole evening for News from Alec and about how everything went. I really hoped Magnus said yes  
but about that I was very confident because I picked his ring and I know him well enough to know that he is   
gonna love it.  
It just had to work.

I was sitting on the Sofa with Jace. He was nervouse for our brother too. Just as I was about to say something to  
him there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in" i called to whoever was outside the door.

The door opened and in came our mother Maryse. "Mom what is it?" questioned Jace looking at her a bit   
confused.  
She looked really worried. "There was a demon attack not far from here" she said.  
An attack? We hadn't had one in a while.  
"And why the worried look?" Jace asked her because he saw it too.

"There were many dead People during the attack but that is not the weird part of it" She came closer to stand in front of us.  
Now all our Attention was on her. "What is the weird part?" I asked finally saying something too.

I stood up and Jace followed my lead and now we were Standing in a small circle. "Well it...it's about the survivours" she rambled.  
"There are only two survivours but both of them were Warlocks" she said.  
Jace looked a bit annoyed "And? What else? That can't be it" he said and Maryse shook her head.  
Why can't she just tell us right away? I, too, was annoyed by her behavour.  
"Well you see, both of them lost their memories" she added.

What? I couldn't believe it. Who in their right mind would do something like that and how?  
That just didn't make any sense. What purpose would that have?  
Even Jace looked confused probably wondering the excact same Thing.  
At that time we couldn't have known what Impact this attack had.

"There is something else we haven't told you" she suddenly said and guilt present on her face. "This wasn't the first attack that happend.  
At first we thought it was nothing but then there were more and more attacks and everytime on a warlock" she said.  
I grabbed her by the arm "What is that supposed to mean mother?" 

She looked at me and put her Hand on mine. "We established a pattern. Everytime Warlocks are attacked always at sundown or night.  
Everyone around them during that attack were killed just because they were there. We are guessing because they don't want any   
wittnesses" Now she looked even more worried than before and asked  
"Where are Alec and Magnus?" 

Oh no! I turned to Jace " We have to tell them and see if they are alright!" i practically shouted. Jace pulled his cellphone out  
"I will try to reach Alec" he said and with that he turned to leave the room.  
"Me too" I reached for my own and called his number just incase Alec won't answer to Jace.  
I just hope they are alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it xD Maby I will post another chapter later but only maby xD
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


	3. Could it be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec Encounter someone + worried people

Magnus pov:

After I had said yes, Alexander and me decided to simply sit here on the bench and enjoy  
our evening together.  
But that time together was rather short because after some time his Handy began  
to ring.

Slightly nervous he got out of our embrace on that bench and took his phone out  
to look at the Display. With an really annoyed voice he answered the call.

"What do you want Izzy? I told you not to call me at this time of day. oh and can you tell  
Jace to stop calling me. I already silenced him" he spoke. Annoyance pretty clear.

That made even me really curiose and i wanted to know why Izzy called.  
Isabelle answered something that i couldn't understand but her voice sounded really  
loud and bit worried. What was going on?

Izzy must have told him something important because all of a sudden he went stiff and sat  
up straight and began looking around the park once with his head. In his eyes I could   
clearly see worry now. What did she tell him?

"Äh Izzy, we have a Little Problem" he said all of a sudden, his eyes fixating a Point somewhere   
in the park.  
Ok what now? Now i am really lost. What Problem? so i questioned with furrowed eyebrows "Alexander,  
what's going on? What did Izzy say to you?"  
Alec didn't make any move to tell me what was wrong.

He just turned around, Standing up, his eyes searching the park again, looking for something specific.  
I finally stood up too because i really wanted to know what happened.  
I reached out to touch his arm softly. Why didn't he want to tell me?

Suddenly he said "Izzy, they are already here...here in the park, yes" Ok who was here? "Alec who   
is here? Talk to me!" I said a bit louder.  
He turned to face me and spoke into his phone "No it's alright, we can do this alone. No we won't fight, I  
promise! Magnus will open a Portal straight to the Institut and we will be there in a Minute" he said.

And with that he hung up. Then he quickly took my Hand and looked me deep into my eyes.  
"Okay Mags, listen to me. I can't explain right now because we don't have much time before they are   
here but you have to open a Portal to the Institut right now! We are being attacked"

I looked at him really confused. Attacked? What is he talking about? "But why?" I asked.  
Just at this Moment I looked behind Alec and saw 3 demons appear out of nowhere. The demon almost  
looked human-like. And just in that Moment I saw one of them throwing a dagger right at Alec's back.  
"Watch out" I screamed but it was too late and the dagger landed right in his left shoulder. He screamed   
and collapsed in my arms. Carefully i layed him down and as i looked up i saw that i was surrounded by   
demons.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Izzy pov:

After we heard about the attacks on Warlocks I quickly tried to call Alec to warn him. Today the both of   
them weren't really protected. I knew that Alec didn't bring his bow because today was such an  
important day and he didn't think anything would destroy that.

During the call i already noticed that something was wrong and as it turned out i was right.  
We wer to late. Alec and Magnus were already beeing attacked. But one question stuck to my mind. What  
was that all about? Why would someone want to attacked them and who?

After Alec had ended the call there was this weird Feeling in my stomach that something terrible was   
about to happen. Alec didn't want any backup. Nothin better happen to both of them or i will kick his ass.

I turned to face Jace who looked at me hopefull. He couldn't reach Alec after trying the angel knows how   
many times. He looked like he was ready to just run ahead and grab his weapon but i Held him back.  
"Jace, Alec said it's ok they will make it. He said they won't fight and be here any Minute"

The more time went by the more nervouse and anxious we got. After many minutes and i don't know   
how many, a Portal suddenly opened in the middle of the hall and trough came Magnus with an   
unconcious Alec in his arms.

There was thick blood coming out of Alecs left shoulder but Magnus himself didn't look that good.   
Actually he looked worse. A panicked look was on mine and Jace's face. 

In Magnus' leg was a small dagger and i could see blood coming out of a wound on his head, the back of  
his head as if he had been hit there.  
"Help us" was the only Thing he said before he fell to the Floor unconcious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to update another chapter for you guys because i just was in the mood to write something.  
> Hope you liked it xD  
> I know that end was a bit evil but prepare for the pain it's about to come People xD


	4. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec Wakes up

Jace pov:

Today was a really weird day even for our standarts. After Magnus came trough the  
Portal with Alec in his arms he collapsed as well because of his severe injuries.

No wonder, he was really beat up and i really wanted to know what had happened to  
them both because Izzy said that they wouldn't fight or anything but by the  
Looks of it they obviously did.

So after he collapsed all hell broke loose. Shadowhunters running around everywhere.  
Everyone wanted to know what happened and if they could talk to them. They   
were brought to the infirmary to have there wounds attended and Catarina Loss  
was called for them because she was the only one we could really trust with them.

So now I was on my way to the infirmary to look how they were. I could feel that  
Alec wasn't very well trough our parabatai-bond and Magnus I didn't know.  
They were placed in different rooms because Catarina said she needed   
much space so we gave it to her.

On my way to Alec I met Catarina, who just came out of his room, in the hallway.

Quickly I reached her to talk to her. "Catarina how are they? Are they going to  
be okay?" I asked. She just smiled at me and nodded. 

"Don't worry Jace they will be just fine. Alec is awake, you can see him now if you  
like but Magnus is still unconcious. I attended his wounds but we have to wait for  
him to wake up. The priority is to find out what happend. By the Looks of his wounds  
it Looks like a fight had happened and not a small one" sh said.

I nodded in encouragement.  
"Yes, I will go see Alec now and ask him if he knows anything or not". She put her Hand  
on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile.  
"Okay but go easy on him and don't get your hopes up too high. He is still really  
confused about everything".

With that she walked past me. When she was nowhere to be seen anymore I walked   
towards the door and pushed it open.

Inside in the Corner of the room was Alec trying to sit up in his bed. When I saw him  
I walked to him in fast strides.   
I sat on the edge of his bed and pushed him down again into a laying Position.

"Hey easy there Alec. Your shoulder insn't fully healed. You got hit pretty bad" i said  
and smiled when he looked me in the eyes. Aside from the bandages he looked fine   
to me.

Alec reached his Hand up to touch his head "Au... yes i know. Jace do you know what  
happened? I don't remeber much." he said.

I scratched my head "Actually I kinda hoped you could tell me" suddelnly he sat up straight  
and looked panicked.  
"Magnus. Where is he? Is he alright?" he questioned me.

I tried to calm him down but to no use. "Don't worry Alec he is fine. He is still unconcious  
and had some pretty severe injuries. He was in one hell of a fight"  
That sentence made him look at me in question.

"What? But i said to him no fight. He was supposed to just open that damn Portal". Now  
he looked really angry and I tried to calm him once again.  
"Maby he couldn't. But non the less he saved you! We have to wait till he Wakes up and then  
we can question him. He looked pretty bad so whoever did that knew what he did".

"I'm so sorry that I can't remeber. Why is my Memory so blurry? I only know that there were  
demons who looked kinda human-like and their eyes were glowing red. The last Thing I   
remember is me telling Magnus to open a Portal and him looking at me and then there was   
so much pain in my shoulder and I think I just collapsed but after that there is nothing" he   
said.

"Well that was because there was a dagger stuck in your shoulder hence the pain. Alec get some   
rest if there are any News about Magnus I will tell you I promise" With my Hand i touched our  
slightly. He still looked worried "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes. He is asleep so you should sleep too Alec trust me" I said and pulled the blanked over him again.  
"Okay. Thank you Jace" He gave in and closed his eyes slowly. Soon he was asleep and I made   
my way over to the door and went outside back to the others.

We really Need some answers soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and your lovely comments <3 they really Keep me going and make my day :D  
> Hope you liked it and sorry for the pain xD


	5. What is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec goes to see Magnus and dicovers something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short one because I really haven't had much time. Also sorry for the cliffhangerxD
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, comments and Kudos <3 They mean so much to me! Enjoy :)

Alec pov:

After waking up in my bed alone I sat up so that my Vision could get back  
to normal again. Rubbing my eyes, I let out a small yawn.

I was still so tired from all the Magic Catarina used on me to heal my shoulder  
but all of that didn't matter to me right now.   
All that mattered was Magnus.

I really had to go to his room and see for myself if he is fine now. I know Jace   
said he will come if something changes and that he is fine but I just have to be   
sure for myself. There just was this Feeling inside my stomach that I couldn't   
shake. I had to be there.

I also had to find out what had happened in the park because I couldn't remember  
anything myself except for the pain but after that? Nothing!

Did he really fight all These demons alone, all by himself? I somehow couldn't imagine  
that. I mean I know he is the high warlock of Brooklyn and he is very powerful but there  
were so many demons. How did he get away?

I quickly changed into an old Sweater of mine that was hanging over the end of my bed.  
I had to be really careful because of all the bandages. I winced in pain for a second and  
had to stop because the fabric of it touched my wound and then I pulled it over my  
head fully. 

If Izzy had seen that she would have probably told me to lay back down, Jace aswell because  
they are always so worried. But I understand that I mean if it was one of them I probably   
would react the same way. But now I had to go to Magnus. I just couldn't take it anymore  
to not see him.

I slowly opened the door and made my way over to his room. I really hoped noone had heard me.  
Reaching his door I slowed down and took a deep breath before opening his door and entering  
his room. In his room I could only see Magnus laying on his bed completely still. He was still  
onconcious Jace was right.

I made my way over to him and sat down next to him on his bed. He looked to different, not  
like the Magnus I knew. He was completely pale and his hair was flat and fell over his eyes.  
His normal spark was missing.

Carefully I pushed the hair out of his eyes with one Hand. Hopefully he will wake soon. Jace   
had told me he was fine but to me this looked anything but fine. "Hey Magnus, I don't know  
if you can hear me but I just wanted to say thank you for saving my life. I love you so much and  
I know you saved me because you always do. Please wake up soon then you can tell us what has   
happened. I really Need you" I whispered into his ear and soothingly stroked the back of his neck.

As I sat straight again I felt something weird on his neck. I leaned closer again and pushed his Shirt out of   
the way to reveal his neck better and I looked at the place where I had felt something strange.  
"What is that?" I said stroking the place again.

There on his neck were to Little dotts with a bit of blood coming out from something that could have been  
a needle. "What happened?" I said now a bit panicked. What happened to Magnus? And why are there   
needle-dots on his neck?

With the panick rising inside of me I quickly stood up and ran out of his room to find the others. I had to find the  
others because somthing just told me that whatever that was, was probably bad. Really bad.

Oh how right I was...


	6. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Wakes up

Alec pov:

I ran as fast as I could through all the hallways that would lead me to the others.  
I had to get to them as fast as possible because that sinking Feeling in my  
stomach just wouldn't go away.

I really wished I could remeber something, just anything or I could have helped  
Magnus with whatever he had to face. Why did I have to be unconcious during it  
all? Why didn't I protect him? What Kind of boyfriend am I?

I should have been there for him. It's my Job not only as his boyfriend but as a   
shadowhunter also. He is my life. How could I ever survive without him?

When I finally reached the big hall I saw Jace, Izzy, Mom and a few other Shadowhunters  
crowded around a table and quickly went over to them. My worries must have been   
clearly written on my face because the Minute Jace saw me he came over and gave me a   
big hug.

"Alec, you weren't supposed to stand up. You should rest" he told me. I got out of the embrace  
because it really hurt my shoulder. "Yes well, I couldn't. I was with Magnus" I said.   
He looked worried now "Is that why you have that look on your face?" he asked me carefully.

Now Izzy came over as well. "Don't worry Alec, Magnus will be fine. His injuries weren't THAT  
bad except for a head injury, his leg injury and some bruises he has nothing." she tried to   
calm me.   
Now I was confused. Bruises? What the hell happened? 

Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice Izzy laying her Hand on my shoulder but when I looked at her  
I saw that she was about to say something but before she could I cut her off. "Jace, Izzy, did you  
check his neck? Did you see what he had there? That is why I am so worried. There is something  
wrong" I told them and took Izzy's Hand in mine.

"What's wrong with his neck?" Jace asked confused. I let go of her Hand and turned in his direction.  
"I don't know. Earlier when I was with him I saw something on his neck and it looked like he had been  
stung with a needle or something else twice. Something must have happened over there or someone  
gave something to him...I really don't know" I clarified.

Both of them just stared at me. After a while Izzy spoke "What? How could we not see that? We have to  
take a look at it now. Come on!" she said. Luckily the other Shadowhunters and Maryse were too far away  
to hear anything of our conversation because this would stress everyone out.

We made our way over to Magnus' room again. Infront of the room I quickly pushed the door open, my heart  
beating really fast. My sight went over to his bed and my heart nearly stopped. "Magnus" I called. There he sat  
on his bed focused on something infront of him.

I ran over with Izzy and Jace right behind me. I sat next to him on his bed but he didn't seem to notice me at all.   
He first noticed me when I grabbed his shoulders and shook him while calling his Name. He turned his head  
in my direction and I nearly screamed. His eyes... they were completely different. Not the ones full of life and of   
colour. Those eyes were cold and empty.

"Magnus can you hear me?" I called again. He eyed me up and down and at first it looked like he didn't recognize me  
and panick began to rise again because I though to him happened the same as to the other warlocks who lost their  
memories but then a quiet "Alec.." came out of his mouth and all the tention dissapeared slowly.

He made small movements as if he wanted to tell me something but then nothing came out of his mouth. Now Jace  
took a step foreward. "Magnus, It's good that you're awake again but could we take a look at your neck? Please?" he said  
and I looked at him a bit angry because he was so blunt but I knew why he did it and it was neccesary.  
In the next second Jace made a move to look at his neck and streched his Hand Forward without waiting for a Response.

Magnus head shot up, looking Jace straight in the eye and grabbed his wrist mid-air hard. "Why?" he asked in a deep voice  
that scared me a bit. I took his Hand to try to calm him but he flinched and pushed my Hand away. What is going on with him?  
"Mags, come on. Let Jace see your neck" I tried in a calm way. Izzy just stood in the Corner watching the Scene before her.

"Why do you want to see my neck?" he asked again angrily. I had never seen him like that. Jace put his Hand back and answered  
"Alec said he saw two dots from some sort of a needle on your neck and we want to see if this is true".  
Magnus pushed himself back on his bed right to the end sitting up straight. "Well, he lied. There is nothing" he said.  
I layed my Hand on his cheek but he pushed it away. "Mags.." I said my voice nearly breaking and tears rising.  
"What happen-...." I began but he cut me off. 

"No Alec, don't ask me that. Don't ask me anything. Nothing happened, just leave me alone!" he screamed the last part and   
I flinched back and stood up. He turned away from us and I tried to breath for a second "Magnus, we just want to help you  
and find out what happened. Clearly something did!" I said. Suddelnly he put his Hand over his ears like a small child and   
screamed "Go! Leave me alone! I don't remeber.. anything. Just go"  
With that Jace and Izzy left the room giving me time to talk to him.

"Mags do you want me to stay? I am your fiance and you know you can tell me anything right? Please don't push me away. I  
am here for you" I said but my voice sounded really sa.  
"I don't remeber anything Magnus. Please help me understand! What happened to you? What did the do  
to you?" I said now tears Spilling out of my eyes again.

But Magnus didn't look at me and just said "Go Alexander....just go" I swollowed deep and said "Ok I will leave you alone  
for a while but I will come back later. If you Need something I'm right here. I won't go anywhere I promise" I said and when  
he didn't answer me I turned to. Nearly having closed the door I turned to see Izzy and Jace staring at me. "What did he say?"  
Jace asked. Izzy gave me a hug as soon as she saw my tears. "He doesn't want to see anyone" I said wiping my tears away.

But my answer just made Jace angry and he said " No this is not how this works! He can't just Isolate himself. Not after everything  
that happened and until we know what happened! And expecially not from you Alec" and with that he pushed me aside and opened   
the door.  
"Jace wait just give him time" I called after him. I let out a sight when he didn't stop and turned around to follow him and nearly   
bumped into him. He just stood there with the open door in his Hand blocking my view.

He turned around and his face was pale "He is gone" he said. For a second I thought my heart stopped right then and there  
and I pushed Jace aside and ran into the room. The only Thing I heard was Izzy behind me taking a sharp breath. I fell  
to my knees and looked over to the bed and Jace was right.

His bed was empty and Magnus was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger and for not posting yesterday. I had so much to do.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter even with the pain xD and thx for reading!! <3


	7. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus side of the Story + flashback

Magnus pov:

I just couldn't stay there. If they knew, what would they think? Especially Alec. No, I can't  
let that happen. Something just led me away from there. Away from Alec.  
I knew that if I had stayed I would have told them.. would have told him everything but I   
just can't.

They nearly got some answers by asking for looking at my neck. They asked the whole   
time..so Alec had seen but I couldn't let that happen!

He couldn't find out anything. I was so scared the whole time they were there but I   
couldn't Show or tell him why. Something just wouldn't let me but I didn't really know   
what is was in there but now I do.

Everything I can think of now are his eyes, His beautiful Hazel eyes, looking at me so sad.  
With so much hurt but also so much love... love that I don't really deserve, not from him.

He looked so shattered all because of me and his eyes, they were so pleading but I couldn't.  
Despite him looking so sad, which broke my heart, I'm sure he wouldn't like the truth   
either.

I had to leave there was no other way around it. I had to.  
I know this will break him but I can't let that happen, not ever. No matter what happens to me.

Now I'm here in my Apartment all by myself, completely alone. Without the love of my life and  
all because of him! His voice, it was his voice that pushed me to leave Alec, to just  
abandon him. Because of him I couldn't stay!

All the Things he said to me I just couldn't listen anymore. I couldn't Keep Hearing him saying all  
those Things. Hasn't he done enough already?

After what happened before I would have never thought he would appear in any of our lifes ever   
again but I guess I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was..

Noone can stop him. He is too powerful. Even if I had told them they wouldn't be able to help me  
anyway. They can't do anything. They are as powerless as myself. I, the high warlock of Brooklyn  
am powerless. That I get to see that.

Carefully I leaned back on my Sofa and reached up to touch the sore place on my neck where the  
two dots were. It were two so they really inject me with something but with what?  
It was as if everything was slowly Fading and i couldn't do anything to stop it.   
I was so scared when I almost didn't recognize Alec in the Infirmary but luckily it came back to me.

Pictures were going out of my head constantly like they were sucked out. Bit by bit.  
My sight began to swim and the Corners of my eyes began to fade to black. All of a sudden I got really  
dizzy and before I lost conciousness I was pretty sure I heard some footsteps and then a voice.   
His voice. A voice I know so well and he just says one word before I slip away fully.   
"Finally".

*Flashback*

One Moment I am in this wonderful place with my Alexander and am having the best day of my entire life  
and suddenly after one call everything is different. Not Long after he ended the call he turns and we  
are being attacked. Everything happened so fast I nearly missed it. But then I see them three demons behind  
Alexander coming our way.

One is throwing a sword and I tried to warn him but I am too late. I see the sword collapsing with his shoulder and  
in the next second Alec is unconcious in my arms.   
Carefully I lay him down and slowly stand up again but when I look up I see that the demons are surrounding me now  
and they are more then before but they are not moving. None of them.

For many seconds I just stare at them and they stare back intendly. But then I take some Courage and shout "Demons,  
what do you want?". No answer.

I only stand one step away from Alexander and suddelny the demons get ready to attack me this time and as soon as the  
first one moves foreward I throw a big blue fire ball in his direction and he burns to the ground.  
All the other one attack together right after while I am trying to fight while protecting Alec. They can't hurt him further.   
I won't let that happen! I just killed one demon as suddenly I feel stinging pain in the back of my leg.

As I look down I see a dagger sticking out of my lower leg. The pain is so overwhelming and unexpected that I fall to my knees.  
This was no normal dagger or I would have been able to stand and get through the pain. Out of breath and now low on magic  
I sit there one second trying to get it back together before trying to stand up again.

All of a sudden something hits my head from behind me with brutal force and I fall to the ground on my stomach. Right away   
I can feel the blood coming out of the wound and running down like fire at the back of my neck.  
Dizzy and with my sight Fading in and out of blackness I Keep on laying on the ground but then I can feel the   
presence of a Person right above me and the next second there is this stinging pain in the back of my neck.

I turn my head to the side slowly to see if Alexander is still alright but my sight is still blurred. I can barely Hear the voice above me  
saying "Do you think that's enough?". The someone answers from a bit further away "I'm not sure but he is strong. Give him another"

And then there is the sting again and after that it's just complete silence. After what felt like forever I manage to get up and  
stumble over to where Alec is laying. Please let me have enough energy left for a Portal, I think to myself.  
Then I take Alec in my arms in bridal style before throwing him over my shoulder. I have to be strong enough!

Quickly I conjure a Portal directly to the Institute like I was supposed to but before I can go through the Portal there is a Hand on my   
shoulder and i turn around abruptly and stare dim in his eyes. It's a demon and I recognize him. He stares back with  
cold eyes and then a smile appears on his lips "It won't be Long now. We have waited so Long" he says.  
Then the smile turns into an evil grin and he says with a low voice "Tell the Shadowhunters greetings from Asmodeus, my brother"  
Suddenly the Hand is away from my shoulder and instead pushing us through the Portal and we fall through together.

He is here again. Asmodeus is back!

*Flashback end*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your kudos and lovely comments <3 I really enjoy them.  
> Sorry for uploading so late but School just started and i am already stressed out xD


	8. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maby some hope?

Alec pov:

It's been weeks since I have heard anything from Magnus. Anything at all. Since he left  
the Institute without Saying anything to anyone noone has seen him again.

We even searched his Apartment but there was nothing. No evidence that he even has been  
there. He is just completely gone, vanished from this earth and I have no clue where  
he has gone.

I try not to Show my emotions to the other Shadowhunters, even Jace and Izzy but infront of  
them it's hard to hold up a mask. They know how I feel because they are Family and they were  
always there for me. 

They try to help but deep down I am completely breaking down. Without Magnus I am noone.   
He was my whole life and I want him back desperetly. I just want any sign that he is ok, just  
something. Can't I al least have that? After I lost my world in such a short time!

This Situation is getting so much to me and without Magnus I just feel empty.  
There is this big hole in my heart and every second it just feels like I can't breath.

If we would just have any clue where he went or what happened to him then we could maby  
find him and I could bring him back home. This whole Thing is just messed up. How could I  
let this happen? I should have protected him! I love him and I just let him down when he needed me.

But instead here I am sitting on my bed in the Institute unable to do anything for him.   
I just still don't get it. What has happened to him? And why didn't he talk to me? We always tell  
each other everything because we are stronger together as a Team and I thought he felt the same   
way. 'Relationships take effort' was what I had said back then and since we were always for effort   
to make Things work or else we wouldn't be where we are right now.  
So what went wrong? Why can't he lean on me now that something is obviously wrong?

A thought began to spread in my mind. What if Magnus really lost all his memories like the other  
warlocks? Izzy told me some more Facts about them and she also told me that None of them were able  
to regain their memories until this day. Some even went crazy. What am I doing then?

I guess once we find him I will see and if that is true it's gonna kill me. Him not knowing me, that's gonna  
break me but I will have to endure it for him and for me. For us! I will bring him back. I still have hope.  
I layed back on my bed and felt how tears were gathering in the Corner of my eyes as I was thinking   
about him. Hope is what we Need now because if we don't have hope, if I don't have hope, then there is   
nothing left.

I kept laying there for several more minutes or hours, I don't know! Then after a while there was a knock on  
my door and Izzy quickly entered my room. As soon as she saw me laying on the bed I sat up as she came  
over to me. She sat down next to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you Feeling better now?" she asked, concern present in her voice. I nearly laughed. Better? As if that is  
ever possible without Magnus. I forced a tight smile on my lips and answered while pulling away.   
"I'm alright or at least I'm gonna be". She just gave a small nod because she knew I wasn't alright at all.

"Don't be sad Alec, we may have a lead on Magnus" at those words I got up from the bed. A lead on Mags?  
That was what we have been waiting for why didn't she tell me sooner?  
"What? Why didn't you tell me that first?" I raised my voice but quickly shut my mouth realizing I was nearly  
screaming. 

She looked a bit sad and guilty "We just didn't want you to get your hopes up to much Alec. Maby this lead   
is false and leads to nothing" she said looking to the ground "We just don't want you to hurt anymore than   
you already do" she whispered.

I quickly grabbed my jacket and pulled her up "Izzy hope is what we Need right now! Even then smallest Chance  
at finding him is better than nothing. Even the smallest Chance that I could have him back, I just can't let that  
pass me by. So come and get Jace and let's get going" I said to her.

She nodded. I took her Hand and almost ran through the door. Behind me I heard her say with a smile "He is ready"  
and I couldn't hide a small smile myself. My prayers had been heard.

Finally we had something. We had a lead on Magnus, now we just had to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this :) And thank you for over 1000 hits <3


	9. Is that you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mission :D

Alec pov:

On our way over to the adress we had I could think about nothing else but Magnus. Just him.  
What happened? Why did he run away from me? From me of all People...  
Why didn't he contact me or at least tried? We haven't heard from him in weeks and   
I really really miss him. 

Without him I couldn't sleep and I couldn't eat. I couldn't do anything without him. I am so  
miserable. 

I felt a painfull sting where my heart was and it really hurt. My heart ached for him. I want him   
back. Back in my arms...just back home.

Quickly I pushed These thoughts away. 

The most important Thing now is to find Magnus and to bring him home. Also to find out  
what happened because we still were so clueless.  
To be honest, I hated knowing nothing. It was horrible. I could tell that Jace and Izzy felt the   
same as me.

But what scared me the most was what we would find in that Building or better what we wouldn't.  
What if I never see him again? What if he is never coming back? What if I loose hope and   
loose everything or at least more than I already have? I don't think I could survive that.

He is after all my everything. Without him there is no life for me.  
A few meters in front of the Building in which Magnus hopefully was, Jace and Izzy turned   
around to face me. 

Izzy brought her Hand up to squeeze my shoulder lightly and said "Alec no matter what we find   
in there, if we find Magnus or not and in what condition I want you to know that everything is going  
to be all right. I'm sure of it" She gave me a warm smile and I smiled back at her.

Jace too looked at me hopefull with a smile on his face and spoke then "That's right and don't   
Forget that no matter what we will always stand by you Alec. You are our brother and we love you.  
We will Support you through everything" 

Quickly I hugged them both before pulling away "I hope you both are right and thank you so much for  
saying that and being here with me. I love you too" I said. 

"Always" replied Izzy. "Ok then let's go. We Need to find him" I said taking a deep breath before pushing  
the door to the old Building open.  
Inside the Building didn't look anything better then the outside. It just was more old, rotten and dusty.  
"Pst" Izzy shushed us laying her finger over her mouth to sign us to be quiet.

We just listen to the silence and then suddenly we heard something. There really was something or someone  
here in this Building.   
Far away we could hear voice talking really quiet we almost missed it. We couldn't make out what was said or  
who was talking.

Slowly we walked through different rooms following the path where the voices where coming from. I was sure  
it had to be at least two People there.  
On the second Floor the voices suddenly broke off and I heard Izzy sucking in the air behind me.  
I turned in her direction and saw her staring at something on the Floor. Following her gaze I saw what it was.  
Blood.

Blood everywhere. On the Floor and on the walls were many pools of blood. There was a blood Trail leading to  
another room which we followed without a Sound.  
The next room was even worse. There were dead bodies everywhere. I quickly identified them as mundane and  
some downworlders. What were they doing here? 

Standing in the middle of the room the door fell shut behind us like through Magic. Like Magnus used to do it.  
We looked around the room but there was noone else there with us. strange...

All of a sudden there was a sinister laugh ringing in my ears. It rang through the whole room and it sounded   
strangely familiar.

Suddenly we heard a small crack and we turned our heads in the direction where it came from. In this room it  
was really dark. Just light enough to see a the Floor and a few feet away from us.

What I could see though was a Person Standing in the shadows right infront of us. The Person was slowly   
coming towards us and the eyes were glowing in a bright fire red.

It took all of my Courage to get myself to speak but then one sentence came out.

"Magnus, is that you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 thanks for kudos and comments :) I hope you enjoyed this and sorry about the cliffhanger...


	10. What did you do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Sorry this is really short but I don't really have time today and I wanted to write something today! :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy...:P

Alec pov:

Red eyes? Wait a Moment, something is definetly wrong here. Magnus has no red   
eyes. It couldn't be him and that laugh didn't Sound like him either. It has to be  
someone else.

But who if not Magnus? 

After asking the Person in the shadow still hadn't moved one bit. He just stood  
there not doing anything, hiding in the shadow.

Even Jace and Izzy who were behind me now slowly became nervous.

Jace slowly came closer to whisper in my ear. "Alec what do we do now?"  
I shrugged unsure because to be honest I myself had no idea what to do. Should  
we move first or try to talk to whoever was Standing there or what?

Izzy now stood a bit behind us just waiting for something to happen because we  
had to to something and possibly fast.

Just as I was about to say something again I heard the laugh again and flinched a bit   
because now it was much louder than before and really deep and scary.

Only now I realized that the laugh did not come from the Person Standing infront of  
us but from somewhere in the Corner of the room somewhere right behind us.

Slowly I began to turn around but to my suprise noone was there. What is Happening  
right now? What's going on?  
Suddenly there was something going past me in a Flash and the laugh was there again  
but this time it came from where the Person was Standing in the shadows.

Quickly I turned back around and what I say shocked me. Now there were 2 man Standing  
infront of us instead of 1.

Before I could do anything the Person with the now glowing yellow cat eyes took a few   
steps forward out of the shadow. If I didn't have my Reflexes I was sure I would have   
dropped my bow right then and there.

I pulled myself together and could feel the Anger rising inside of me like a vulcano.  
"Asmodeus" I said in a low voice. Behind me I could see Jace and Izzy getting ready  
to fight. Asmodeus just laughed at this "Oh you stupid Nephillim. You took so Long to  
find us" he laughed. Wait a Minute we? Who is we?

Asmodeus seemed to sense what I was thinking because in the next second an evil grin  
appeared on his face as he said "you followed the tipp I gave the Institute. You see you were  
supposed to come here. You Need to see for yourself that you can stop looking for him now"  
He laughed which send a shiver down my spine and I could feel the fear and Panic again.  
"Ah where are my manors. I'm really sorry" he gestured behind him.

"Magnus please step Forward. You Need to meet someone" he said. The Person with the   
glowing red eyes moved to stand next to Asmodeus and really it was Magnus, I felt so relieved  
but scared at the same time. Why is he with Asmodeus?

But why did he have red eyes? Right in the Moment he stepped Forward I lowered my bow.  
With a quiet soothing voice I said "Magnus" when he didn't react I got really angry.  
"What did you do to him?" I practically screamed at Asmodeus. What is wrong with Magnus?  
Did Asmodeus inject him with that too. No it can't be...but there is no other Explanation. He doesn't  
know who I am. That thought felt so devastating.

Asmodeus pointed at us three "Magnus those are the Lightwoods. They are Shadowhunters. You know  
what you have to do" he said with an undertone. What does Magnus has to do?  
Something in Magnus' eyes changed and he came closer to us. I took a few steps too and felt Jace  
pulling me back but I didn't care. I had to get to him.

"Magnus, it's me Alex-" just as I was about to say that I could see a red fire ball coming right at me.  
The last Thing I heard was Jace shouting something before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry don't kill me for the ending xD


	11. Can't hurt him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers :P

Jace pov:

Magnus was actually here. That fact alone really surprised me because Izzy and I  
really thought this was a false lead or some fraude someone set up but apparently  
not.

Everything just happened so fast. One Moment we were just Standing there and in   
the next Alec was taking a few steps towards him. He really wanted to go over there.

I really tried to hold him back and stop him from going there because we don't know  
what happened to Magnus or if he even remembers us but it was to no avail. Alec just  
broke free from me and continued on.

What were we supposed to do? Once Alec put his mind to something there is no stopping  
him. Not without getting hurt yourself.

Then I heard Alec say something to Magnus or at least he tried to speak to him. In the next   
second Alec got cut off and there was this agonizing and excrutiating pain where our   
parabatai-rune was. The next Thing I saw was Alec flying across the room landing on the ground.

Magnus had hit him with a black FIREBALL. Wait black? This was dark Magic, not his usual one.  
What did Asmodeus do?

I looked over to Alec and saw that he was not getting up again. Damn...we had to get to him.  
I also now saw red blood coming out of a wound on his head and I couldn't believe that Magnus  
really hurt Alec.

As I wanted to run over to Alec to help him and see if he was alright I was stopped by Asmodeus'   
voice. "Really good, Magnus. We almost have everything we Need, son. You know what you have to  
do next and once your done come back to...well you know where" he said.

Magnus, whose eyes were glued on Alec, only nodded his head. A Portal opened right behind   
Asmodeus and in the next second he was gone.

Now we were alone with Magnus and his eyes wandered from Alec over to Izzy and then to mine.  
Great and now what? I can't fight him and I definetly can't hurt him. Alec's gonna kill me.

Izzy and I already had a suspicion and Magnus acting this way just proved us right. We have to   
tell Alec when we get out of here or better if.

Lost in my thoughts I heard Izzy suddenly call out and already saw the next FIREBALL fly directly in  
my direction. Quickly with shadowhunter Speed I stepped aside and it crashed in the wall behind me.   
There had to be a way to aviod this fight.

"Magnus please stop" I heard izzy call over to him. Only now I realized that she had gone over to check  
on Alec and was sitting next to him on her knees. I knew I could always Count on here even in very  
messed up situations. 

With her Hands she signed me that Alec was allright and then I saw Magnus looking over in the same  
direction and he was about to move Forward. Quickly I activated my Speed and strength-runes again and  
then I was next to him. I grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall furthest away from them. I really  
hoped that didn't hurt too mutch.  
He hit the wall with a loud bang, his head hitting first and he sank down on the wall and didn't stand up  
again.

Quickly I sprinted over to where Izzy was sitting next to Alec before he woke up again. "Come on, we   
have to get out of here before he Comes around again" I said in with fast words.  
Izzy nodded "I know ...Alec is fine, a few bruises at most but he has to get checked to be sure".

Then we hoisted Alec up as fast as we could and started to carry him back to the entrance again. When  
I turned around again in Magnus' direction to see if he was going to be okay I saw that he was gone. He must  
have taken off to where Asmodeus went.  
There was only a small pool of blood where he was supposed to be.

In no time we were out of the Building and on our way back to the Institute.

What we didn't know was that Magnus was still in the Building and he was watching us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and all your comments and kudos <3 I hope you enjoyed it :) Will upload soon but I can't do it everyday anymore because of School :// sorry


	12. I know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus side

Magnus pov:

Ever since my father found me in my Apartment everything is so different to how it  
used to be and I don't really know what it is.

I don't know what my life was like before that, all I do know is that everything is   
completely different. It somehow feels wrong to me. But I figured that that is only   
because of the attack from the Shadowhunters. That has to be it.

Father told me the Story. Luckily he came just in time to save me from them when they  
attacked me. He is after all my father and I know I can trust him and Count on him.  
He said that he found me unconcious in my Apartment and saw the shadowhunters that  
attacked me and then he killed them to protect me. 

He also told me that the Memory loss is from a head wound I had gotten from that   
attack and that my memories will eventually come back. He said I shouldn't worry too  
much about that but they still haven't returned and that frustrates me. 

It frustrates me because this life just seems so wrong but then on the other Hand how can  
it be wrong? I just so torn. 

Fathers plan...well I don't know really what to think about it but he is my father and he knows  
what is right and what is wrong. It is his plan, so it is my plan too. As his son it is my duty to  
stand by his side and that is the least I can do for what he already has done for me.

Which is why we were here collecting all this blood in this old Building. I still don't know for what  
he Needs that really because he hasn't told me everything but I already have my suspicions.

Now we are here in this old, dusty and bloody room and I can feel something. No, not something,  
someone. Three People to be exact, Shadowhunters.

Father is just filling up the last jar with the blood as I speak "Father, Shadowhunters are on their way".  
He turns to me and smiles. It's unfamiliar because he doesn't do that often but I know what he thinks  
now. He wants revenge. He wants me to have my revenge on them and this is my Chance.

"Good, let them come son" he says with a wicked grin. With that we hide ourselfs in the shadows.   
After only a few minutes I can hear father laugh and I know this is the sign. Now or never. Don't be a   
Coward like last time. I take a few steps Forward and I know that they can see my glowing red eyes now.

God, how I hate those eyes and that is all thanks to those Shadowhunters. We are Standing opposite of  
each other now and father is next to me by my side now. And now I see it, they really are Shadowhunters.  
A Girl with black hair, a Boy with blond hair and ...hm... another with black hair which Kind of Looks like   
the Girl.

Somehow...he ...he Looks so familiar but...no that can't be. I'm only imagining Things. Magnus concentrate.  
"You know what you have to do" I can hear my fathers voice and I know what happens now.  
I will open a Portal for him, kill those Shadowhunters and return to him. In the next second he is gone.

The Shadowhunters are Standing infront of me. Suddenly the good-looking black haired one takes a step   
in my direction as I take a step Forward. While he does that he says something to me. Oh no! He knows my Name,  
he has to be one of those who attacked me! Quickly I shoot a black FIREBALL in his direction and in the next  
second he lays still in the Corner of the room.

Something stings in my chest, right where my heart is. What is that Feeling? Why does this feel so wrong?  
I see that blondie is still looking at me and it snaps me back into reality. As fast as possible I shoot another  
FIREBALL in his direction as I see that he doesn't pay much Attention but he steps out of the way. 

Then the Girl is next to the one on the ground and blondie gets ready to fight but I don't really see it because  
my eyes are glued on the black-haired one.  
What is it with him that gets all of my attention? Why do I feel like I have known him for such a long time?  
Before I can think further I can feel my legs working on their own.

But before I can take antother step I can feel a Hand on my arm and in the next Moment I am sitting against  
a wall on the other side of the room. A short time I just sit there with my head down and then I reach up  
to feel my head and I can feel blood in my Hand. I see the Shadowhunters helping the other one up  
and I quickly stand up without a Sound and hide back in the shadows. Just to be sure I Glamour myself  
with a spell my father told me. One noone can look through. 

It was a good idea to hide because then I see blondie turn around again looking in my direction. When they  
leave the Building carrying the other one I follow them to the front door and then I look after them, seeing  
them walk away from the Building.

There is this crushing desire to follow them and to see if he is allright but I know that that is not possible.  
I already deceived father. He is gonna be so dissepointed with me. How am I supposed to explain this to him?  
So many questions are in my head and for a short Moment I feel dizzy and stumble back.  
I Close my eyes and suddenly I can see a Picture of this black-haired Boy infront of my eyes.

Is he the enemy? Or not? I don't know but two things are clear.  
First, I know him from somewhere and second, enemy or not, next time I see him I have to kill him, no  
hesitation. I can't let myself get distracted again. Not from him, not from anyone.

No matter how good-looking he was and what Feelings I felt inside of me when I saw him, he had to die  
if I see him again. It just had to be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading + kudos + comments <3  
> I don't know when I will be able to post but I try to as often as I can, I promise :)


	13. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang figure Asmodeus out and form a plan

Alec pov:

Slowly I woke with this raging headache drumming in my head. Slowly I touched the ground  
to feel what I was laying on and I quickly figured it some sort of bed.

I didn't know where I was or what had happened really. Everything in my head was clouded  
by fog. Slowly I tried to open my eyes and to take in my surroundings.

But as soon as I opened them I quickly closed them again because it was too bright for my eyes  
to adjust.  
With one Hand I reached up to feel my head because it was hurting so much but at the same  
time I felt something or someone Holding my other Hand.

That was really weird. Slowly Piece by Piece the memories came flashing back into my mind,  
like how we searched for Magnus in that old abbandoned Building and the black FIREBALL  
coming directly at me.

Slowly I felt a movement beside me and felt my Hand beeing moved upward. "Alec" I could hear   
a voice that sounded familiar really quiet beside me.

Then the voice got louder "Alec, open your eyes" Now I was sure, it was Izzy beside me. I would  
recognize her voice anywhere.   
Now I forced my eyes to open and after some time my eyes had adjusted to the brightness.

Not a second later Izzy fell into my arms and pulled me in a tight hug. I almost couldn't breath.  
"Thank the angel Alec you are allright and awake. Finally" She said her voice really sad.  
After some time she leaned back and I saw Jace as well sitting on a chair beside my bed on the   
opposite side.

Clary was there as well. She stood at the end of my bed with a clippboard in her Hand.  
Jace hugged me next as well. "Alec, finally man. Took you Long enough" he laughed and leaned  
back in his seat then.

Confused I asked him "How Long was I out?". "Two days Alec. It's nice that you are finally back"  
said clary. "I jusr wanted to give this to Jace" she continued and handed the board to Jace.

With that she said goodbye to everyone and kissed Jace and then left through the door.

Slowly I began to sit up but only slowly because my head was still hurting so much I couldn't Register  
Information well at the Moment.  
"What happened?" I asked them. Izzy took my Hand in hers and replied "Magnus hit you with his magic  
and we brought you here to attend your wounds".

Panick began to rise as a thought flashed through my mind "Magnus...wait how did you guys get away?"  
I asked with fear present in my voice. Had they hurt them or he them?  
"What did you do? Is he hurt.. are you? Is he...?" I stammered.

Quickly Jace seemed to understand and answered "No, I pushed him against a wall when he tried to get to  
you and Izzy and he fell unconcious because I couldn't fight him but I also couldn't let him hurt you two.  
When I turned back around he was gone. Since then we haven't heard anything from him or Asmodeus".

I took a deep breath "Ok but that wasn't Magnus. He would have never hurt me. Asmodeus must have done  
something or gave him something so that he wouldn't recognize us" . When I looked up I saw that both of them  
had a weird look on their faces. "What?" I asked. There was this weird Feeling again in my stomach.

"Well you are right. Izzy and I had this suspicion, well we already told you about the incidents on those other  
Warlocks right?" I nodded "Well since you and Magnus were attacked there weren't any others. We think those  
other incidents were testruns for Magnus" he said.

I tried to stand up but they stopped me. I looked in Izzy's eyes "Please, we have to know for sure. We Need to look  
deeper into this. I can't just Keep laying here. I already have for two days. Please" I pleaded.  
"Wait Alec, that wasn't everything we know and we want you to rest for a bit we will call you when it's time" Jace said.

Slowly I layed back down and let Jace continue "Ok so when we were in this old Building we saw all These dead bodies  
and before Asmodeus dissappeared I saw him taking some jars of blood with him. That gave me an idea.  
He Needs the blood for a spell and we have done some Research. There are only two spells who require this amount of   
blood" he told me.

"Which one?" I almost screamed because I got so impacient. He sighted "Well one is for ressuraction and the other one..  
well it is used to turn every living mundane into a demon. And now you can guess Alec. With this amount of demons  
he could destroy us all and make his realm bigger. He could reign over the earth too, not just hell. " he said. 

My eyes were wide and I almost couldn't believe it. But Jace continued and made it all much worse "And with this spell he  
can also Control every downworlder. So they would all be against us too if he wants to".  
"But..but he can't do that. Magnus would never agree to that. We have to get him and his memories back.  
We Need him with this." I said almost breaking down.

Tears started to form in my eyes again. I felt so frustrated with crying. I didn't want to cry anymore. I needed to be strong now.  
"We will Alec. Jace and I already made a plan while you were asleep" Izzy said with a smile on her face that should give  
me hope. She reached up to wipe the tears on my face away.

"And how? How are we supposed to do that?" I asked her. Now a big smile was on Jace' face too.  
"We well prepare a trap for him because the spell still requires two more Things. We will catch Magnus and well will help him  
regain his memories. We can do this brother." he told me.

"Good, this is how we will do it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos... and especially for over 2k hits wow..I am blown away and thank you for all your Support <3 I hope you liked it.  
> I probably won't be able to upload much during School days but on the Weekends I am definetly here :) I try to upload as much as I can <3


	14. Promise me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback + other stuff

Alec pov:

*Flashback*

Magnus and I layed together on our bed. The light shining through the window and lighting  
up Magnus' beautiful face.

His head was on my chest and I could just hear him breath. Slow and even like he had no care  
in the world. 

He really is the most beautiful Thing I have ever seen in the entire world. Slowly his eyes   
opened and he moved his head up to look into my eyes. He just looked at me with his gold-  
green eyes and then he kissed me.

I have never felt more at peace and happy then I have in that Moment.

"Good morning" he said still sleepy. "Morning" I replied a smile forming on my face and when he  
saw it, on his too.

I kissed his forehead "I am so happy" I whispered in his ear and then he turned around to lay  
next to me on his back. "me too" he replied, turning his head to look at me.

I looked at him as well and took his Hand into mine and squeezed comfortably.  
"I want to be with you forever. Please promise me that we are going to be together forever and  
that we will love each other" I said barely a whisper.

He looked at me a bit surprised, clearly not expecting such words from me in the early morning  
but I didn't care about that. He just needed to know.

There were tears starting to form in the Corner of my eyes and before they could fall he reached up  
to wipe them away.

He layed his Hand on my cheek then and kept it there "What's wrong Alexander?" he asked,  
concern in his voice.

I pulled his Hand up to kiss the back of it and then stroke it slightly "You are the best Thing that has  
ever happened to me Magnus and I don't want to loose you. Ever! Please just promise me" I pleaded  
because I needed to hear it.

He then leaned up to give me a Long kiss and after a few seconds he said "I promise".

*Flashback end*

Slowly I opened my eyes and then sat up. It's been four days now since I had been hurt and my shoulder  
felt much better now. With my Hand I reached up to stroke over my cheek and felt something wet on  
my fingers.

With my Hand I quickly wiped the tears away. Just now I realized that I was crying. This dream I just had  
was a Memory of a time when everything was so perfect and just how it was supposed to be and now?

Magnus broke his promise. But then how was he supposed to Keep it? He can't even remeber it...  
Maby if I reminded him then..No I can't think that now! We have a plan now.  
I can think about that when it is the right time.

Slowly I stood up and made my way back to the others who stood in the big hall looking at some Pictures  
"Hey Alec. It's good that you are ok again. Now we can finally start with our plan" said Izzy when I   
reached them.  
"So what did I missed?" I asked them after giving everyone a hug.

The others gave each other a look and I sighted "Come on guys. I Need to know" I pleaded.  
Clary looked at me and gave a frustrated sight "Well, both of them were really active. Five seelies were   
attacked and they were drained of their blood. Asmodeus nearly has everything for his spell now. The only  
Thing left is Shadowhunter blood. So that plan of yours, we have to do it fast before he can get it"

Now Jace spoke up as well "You're right Clary, we Need to do something now and get Magnus back".  
He rested his Hand on my shoulders and squeezed softly "Don't worry Alec, we already have a plan. It's  
a bit complicated but with our skills and some luck we should be able to catch Magnus and make him our   
Magnus again" he added.

Now Maryse joined the table as well. "Isabelle and I were working on an Antidote for the injections he was  
given. We were able to extract some of the vile from the dead warlock bodies and were able to creat something.  
So really don't worry" she said.

With that she left toget back to work. I shot Izzy a look which she returned.

"Let's just hope that the plan and the Antidote work. For our plan we still Need one Person. We won't be able  
to do this alone" Izzy said crossing her arms infront of her chest.

"Yes and we still ne a Location where we have enough room. I think I know a place" Jace added winking at me.  
I put my Hands on the table before me and took a deep breath.

"Good, so that's settled. Our plan is ready but I still have one question though" I said and looked up at everyone.  
"What?" asked Izzy.

"Well you said we can't do this alone. Of Course we Need everyone we can get. You, Jace, me, Clary, Simon but who  
else?" I asked a curious look on my face.

There was a big smile on Izzy's face now and she out her Hands on her hips.

"Isn't it obvious? Ragnor Fell of Course"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and hits and whatever again <3 It means so much to me:)  
> Please leave a comment if you want and I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Maby some light in this sea of dark for our gang? Or maby not? We'll see :D


	15. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey :) First of all hope you enjoy this and thx for bookmarks + comments + kudos <3  
> So here is a small one I just wanted to post because I probably won't be able to upload until at least saturday or sunday :/ sorry. See you then <3

Magnus pov:

After I got back to father I just couldn't Forget his face no matter what I tried.  
It was really hard.

I really wanted to know if he was alright but I knew I just couldn't.  
Not only because of father but because I just couln't. He wouldn't want it anyway.

He hates me. He is a shadowhunter, the enemy.

What is it about him that is so familiar? Did I know him or someone similar to him?  
What is it about this shadowhunter? I don't know.

Who was he and why did he talk to me so calm? He was supposed to attack me but  
then again I shouldn't be surprised. I know how sneaky they can be.

Father never tells me anything important concerning this. All he says is "You know  
everything you Need to know" but that is not enough for me. I Need more. I Need to know  
my life. The People in my life as well. Who was I?

I know I can never trust These shadowhunters that much is clear.

I have to stay away from them and Forget them. Hm.. I don't even know his Name.

Now a couple days later father is ahead with his plan. I know the shadowhunter is allright  
now because if not they would have already killed me.  
People would have talked about it.

Father nearly has everything he Needs for his spell. He said I'm the most important part of it  
whatever that's supposed to mean. He just said that my Magic is really strong and that only I  
can do it but I don't really care for that.

I much rather would like to know what happened before the attack in my Apartment. What did  
I do before that, without father?  
I can't remeber him before that too so he couldn't have been there.

He always says we were together for a while now but I don't believe him. He is hiding something.  
The next day I'm sitting on this rock as suddenly a fire message appears infront of me.  
With interest I pick it up and open it carefully.

Asmodeus is not around right now so he won't see me. On the envelope is my Name written and  
it's written in handwriting that is somehow familiar. I began to read the letter.

Dear Magnus,  
My Name is Ragnor Fell and I am an old friend of yours. I have known you since forever,  
It has come to my ears that you have lost your memories and I could help you with that.  
I know everything about your stupid self.  
If you like to know more and are interested come to the following adress at sundown.   
I will wait there and hopefully help you out. You don't have to come if you don't believe me.

Your old friend,  
Ragnor Fell

Ragnor Fell...hm... this name really is familiar to me and if I like to know more about me  
then I have to meet him. If he tries anything I can still kill him.

But it's worth a try, is it not? I can take care of myself.

So I will wait until sundown, then I will open a Portal and go meet this Ragnor at this adress.  
Hopefully father won't notice that I am gone. That would be fatal.

Well, I guess it won't take that Long and I will be back before father Comes home with the last  
ingredience.

Then we can complete the spell and form the world to our wishes. Or at least his.


	16. Bring him back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnor Shows up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I already had time to write something today and I hope you enjoy it :) Thank you for all your Support...I never expected that :)

Alec pov:

It only took a few seconds after contacting Ragnor Fell and he walked through the institutes  
doors.   
In the fire message we sent him we only explained everything shortly and with not many   
Details.

But looking at him now, his face looked really angry and it send a shiver down my spine.   
His stare was intense and his eyes only trained on me. It was unnerving.

Once right infront of me he gave me light shove, making me take a step back. Well I deserved   
it.

"You have nerves Lightwood! Why didn't you contact me earlier and tell me that my oldest   
friend has lost his memories and is in obvious danger and most importantly that Asmodeus  
is behind all of it" he said with a loud booming voice.

I gave a quick sight and breathed in. 

"I know we messed up Ragnor but we really Need your help now. Magnus really Needs it.  
He already knows us now and he thinks we are his enemies" I said trying to Sound as calm  
as possible.

Ragnor crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"Well, this is just typical. You Shadowhunters can't do anything on your own. Now then, I will  
help you with Magnus. I always had to pull his stubborn head out of messes before so nothing  
new. He always gets into something" he said dramatically.

The others came now into the front hall as well and lined up to stand next to me.

It was a really big relieve for me that Ragnor was willing to help us. Even though I didn't really  
deserve it in the first place. After all this was my fault. I couldn't protect him. The one Person  
I love most in this world.

He was Magnus friend after all but he could have declined anyway. I know he never would've   
because it's Magnus.

If he had declined I wouldn't have known what to do anymore. But now I actually have a bit hope  
for once.

Ragnor brought his Hand down to his side. "Good so what's the plan?" he asked with a raised   
eyebrow. Jace, who stood next to me, took a step foreward and brought us all over to a Monitor.

On it there was a Picture and he pointed towards it. "This is the place we decided on" he said  
proudly.

"Jace that is perfect" Izzy encouraged him. Ragnor and I looked at the Picture as well and Izzy was   
right. It really was a good Location.

Ragnor had the same opinion and he nodded his head while saying "Not bad Shadowhunter".  
Then everyone turned around to face me again.

"So the Location is secure but what happens now?" Izzy asked and everyone turned their gazes to  
the Warlock in the room.

"Well done. I will send Magnus a fire message with the adress and the time he will meet with me.  
We have to get going now to prepare everything and talk it through so nothing goes wrong" he  
stated.

"Let's go" Jace said and wanted to move but Ragnor stopped him with a raised Hand.

"Once we caught him I really hope you have the right cell to Keep him here for as Long as needed.  
Magnus is powerfull and it won't be easy but he is distracted right now and probably really   
confused so his defenses will be down. Once we have him you Need a good plan. He won't trust   
you any more then he does now. Probably even less, so do it right Lightwood! I can tell him  
everything I know but not much more. This is more powerfull than me so be prepared Shadowhunters"  
he said, sympathy in his voice present.

I turned to him. "Don't worry we will be. We have a good plan and it will work. Hopefully" The last part  
I mumbled under my breath.

His face turned cold and stone hard again.

"It better Alexander Lightwood. Bring my friend back or I will turn you into a toad or...you know what  
maby something much worse" he glared at me.

But then his face got soft again and a small, really small smile appeared on his face and then on  
mine as well. We understood each other.

"Oh I will" I assured him because I just had to. It had to work. With that we went trough the Portal  
he opened for us.


	17. We will help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Ragnor meet

Magnus pov:

As soon as I went through the Portal I stood on a small hill. Somehow this  
place looked really familiar but I didn't know why.

I had the Feeling that I had been there already once before and that this place  
was important in my life. Quickly I pushed that thought out of my head.  
You can't think like that Magnus. Stop.

There were many trees on this small hill and in the middle of it there was a small  
bench that I somehow knew. But from where? Why do I know this place so well,  
I have never been here before. This was so frustrating to me because I didn't know  
what was going on anymore.

I just really hoped that at this Point this Ragnor Fell or whatever could give me the  
answers I needed and that he can tell me something about my Life that is hopefully  
true and not made up.

I hope he Shows soon. I have to be back before father realizes that I am gone.  
Or else he is going to be angry with me again. I don't really want that. He can be quiet  
scary sometimes.

I only once have seen him really angry when he didn't get an ingredient for his spell and  
out of his rage he killed everyone where they stood. That was horrible and I felt sorry for  
them but I couldn't say anything. Maby he would have lashed out on me too, who knows?

When this here is over and I talked to Ragnor I will go back to father and complete his spell  
as soon as possible but inside of me I truly wonders what will happen after that.

What will happen when father rules over the entire earth and not just hell?

When am I going to do then? That is probably something we still have to discuss but he is my  
father so he has to have a plan for all of this. He always has.

He just wants what is best for me. I shouldn't worry too much and concentrate on what Mr Fell  
has to say.  
Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I wasn't alone on the hill anymore, so when I turned  
to the bench I saw the man sitting on it for the first time and jumped in shock.

He looked really weird. His Skin was a shade of green and two Horns on his head. That had to  
be his warlock mark.

"Oh Magnus, in what did you get yourself into again?" he said in my direction. We made eye  
contact and I asked "Are you Mr Fell?" because I couldn't be sure.  
Then he began to laugh and I could feel rage Building inside of me. Who does he think he is  
laughing at me?

"Oh Magnus please, call me Ragnor. We are old friends, so already on first Name base. Come  
and sit down" he said camly and pointed to the bench he sat on.  
I nodded and slowly made my way over to the bench. I sat down as far away from him as possible  
and when he noticed that he laughed a Little and shook his head.

Something felt weird like I was beeing watched and then I heard something in a bush further  
away but I didn't let it Show. I had to be carefull.  
"Well then, Ragnor, in your fire message you said you can tell me something about my life" I  
said because I needed answers now and I couldn't waste any time.

His smile faltered and he came a bit closer to me. "Oh yes, Magnus! How can you work together  
with Asmodeus? I can't leave you alone for a couple of years and you go bonding with the  
enemy and on top of everything loose your memories in the process! Well done friend" he said  
and sounded angry. Really what is up with that man?

And wait a Minute, enemy? "Why enemy? He is my father and not my enemy! He saved me from those  
shadowhunters. The are the real enemies here and not him!" I said angry now too and stood up.  
How dare he?

He stood up as well seemingly more angry now then he was before. Really? We are already fighting...  
"Oh no! Asmodeus may be your father but he is evil. Don't you see that Magnus? He only uses you  
and those shadowhunters they are not your enemies. They are your friends, your Family. When you  
told me back then I didn't know why at first but you idiot fell in love with one" he said.

Slowly I took a step backwards. What? "Excuse me? In love? Good joke... If I had known that you are just  
going to lie to me like everyone else I wouldn't have bothered to come. You are no firend of mine because if  
you were you would know me better. I will go now" I said. I had enough of those lies. If he wasn't going to  
give me proper answers then I had to get them somewhere else.

With that I wanted to turn around but then I felt something on my wrist which felt like metal and then I heard  
Ragnor yell "Now".  
In one quick Motion I turned around to him and saw that my wrist was cuffed. With my other Hand I tried to  
free myself but Ragnor was faster and it was cuffed as well.

Really angry now I tried to free my Hand or use Magic but non of it worked. When I looked up I saw two people  
Standing next to Ragnor. The shadowhunters from last time, the blond and the black-haired ones.  
I knew I had heard someone before. "I knew it. This was a trap all along. You are working with them" I screamed  
at Ragnor but in the next Moment I could feel someone grabbing my arms from behind me. One on the  
left and one on the right.

When I looked to my sides I could see the black-haired Girl and a neerdy guy Holding me. Then I heard a different  
voice and I looked infront of me again. Infront of me stood a tiny red-head with some sort of vile in her Hand.  
"I'm really sorry Magnus but we just want to help you. We just want what's best for you"she said and I just  
stared at her with cold eyes.

Suddelnly my head got yanked back and she pured the vile into my mouth which I swallowed and had tp cough  
immediatly.

Then after some seconds I could feel my sight blurring and everything was going black. The last Thing I heard  
was a quiet "We will help you Mags" and then everything went black and I collapsed in the arms of the Shadowhunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for sticking by me. I would have never believed it :) Thank you so much :) <3


	18. The cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers :P

Alec pov:

To betray Magnus like that was just plain horrible and I have never felt so bad in  
my entire life.

I know we didn't have a choice and there was no other way to get him back without  
his memories but it still felt so wrong.

I was really glad to have the others with me because by myself I wouldn't have been  
able to go through with this plan.

Magnus just wanted to have some answers and we betrayed him like that. That was   
cruel.

How is he supposed to trust us after this and listen to us or better me and believe me?  
He will hate us even more.

When I saw him sitting on the bench next to Ragnor so unfamiliar and lost I knew we   
did the right Thing despite everything. I Need my Family back.

He still doesn't know that we are just trying to help him but once his memories  
are restored we will be happy again and everything will be allright again. I know  
it.

Seeing Magnus so angry when Izzy and Simon Held him just broke my heart and nearly  
killed me. The look in his eyes...it was so confused and angry and horrified at the same  
time. I never want to see that look ever again.

It broke my heart that he thinks that we are his enemies and that he can't trust us.  
We are his Family after all. Asmodeus may be his real father but he doesn't belong in  
his life or in any of ours.

Then when Magnus collapsed in their arms I felt relieved for once in a Long time.  
I know we still are far away from achieving anything but we will get there.

Magnus was with us now, not with Asmodeus and now we could really help him  
and do something for him, just like he always has for us. He was always there, so we will  
be there for him aswell.

Every word left me and I just spoke a small "We will help you Mags" before he closed his  
eyes. I had to reassure him.

We made our way back to the Institute and luckily we got in without anyone noticing.  
Most Shadowhunters were put on missions.

Quickly we brought Magnus to his cell. Just the thought of Magnus beeing in a cell for a   
while made me go pale and I could feel myself getting sick. I tried to tell myself that it would  
only be for a short while but that didn't sooth my thoughts.

We brought him to a Special cell in which Magnus couldn't do any Magic and layed him down  
on a bed in the middle of the room.  
The bed was in the middle of a Pentagramm which was supposed to contoll him further.

I really hoped the Antidote Izzy made worked because I didn't want to stay here and Magnus   
neither. Magnus had the Magic suppressers on and was lying on the bed completely peacefull.  
He seemed tired but he was still the most beautiful man on this earth.

"Can we make this quick Izzy? I hate this cell and I hate that Magnus has to be here. I just want  
him back" I said quietly.  
She nodded "I know Alec. You both belong to each other and you will be together. I will inject  
him with the Antidote and when he Wakes up his memories should be coming back slowly when  
he sees familiar Things" she said with a huge smile.

I returned her smile "I hope you are right Izzy. Ok, do it" I said and motioned for her to go foreward.  
The others then left the room and I brought a chair and brought it as Close to the Pentagramm as  
I could and Izzy sat next to Magnus on the bad inside of it.

Then she got a small box out of her pocket and slowly opened it.  
Inside there was a Syringe. She looked me in the eyes for a Moment and then I nodded my head.  
I turned my head to the side so I didn't have to look at Magnus while she did it.

After a few seconds she stood up and gently touched my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"Give him some time Alec. He will sleep a while and when he Wakes up be carefull and gentle with him.  
Don't scare him" she said and then turned, leaving me and Magnus alone in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and Thank you for everyone who commented.. those comments just made my day. Seriously they made me sooo happy :) Thank you all soo much <3


	19. It's just too hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Wakes up + angst

Alec pov:

Since we injected Magnus with the Antidote he still didn't wake up. I'm starting  
to get a bit worried about now because he should have woken by now.

Inside of me I really wonder if we made the right desicion with this or if  
this was all a big mistake. Maybe we should have handled it differently.

I can't help but think that this trap was wrong.

I know Ragnor tried and after that we didn't have any other choice but still.

I know that this is the only way to help him but one part of me just can't  
agree with this and I don't know why.

Despite everything I can't shake this Feeling that I betrayed Magnus and went  
behind his back.

The only Thing keeping me going in the Moment is the thought that maybe soon  
I will have him in my arms again if we do this right.

This Antidote just has to work. Nothing can go wrong now. I don't think I would  
survive it.  
After some time and I honestly don't know how much had past, I am still sitting  
beside Magnus bed with my chair.

With one Hand I circle the back of his Hand soothingly.

This place is going to blow when he Wakes up but I just hope that all of his memories  
will come back with time. Maybe he will remeber something when he sees me...

His memories of us, of our life together, of our friends and Family. All those memories  
have to be somewhere inside his head, they can't be gone. They have to be there.

They are burried deep and I just have to help him dig them out. I will help him with this.  
Then I felt a slow movement of his Hand which was still in mine and I looked down at him.  
Magnus eyes fluttered and slowly opened then.

Then all of a sudden his Hand was gone and he shot up in bed, sitting up straight.  
He looked around the room and when his eyes fell on mine they widened in shock and fear.  
In the next Moment he tried to use his Magic just to realize then that his Hand were cuffed.

Slowly I stood up and took a few steps back Holding my Hands up as if to calm him because  
I figured I was too Close for him right in that Moment and he probably didn't like it.

"Slow down Magnus. You are save here" I tried but he just kept looking around and answered  
sharp "Shadowhunter what do you want? Did you catch me to end it all?" he asked.  
My eyes widened and I quickly shook my head.

"No please believe me, we want to help you Magnus. You are the most important Person in  
my life and we just want to help you" I said. He had to believe me.   
Confused Magnus looked in my direction.

"Nice try Shadowhunter. This so called friend of yours who helped to catch me already said   
something similar. Me and a Shadowhunter? I know better jokes" he spat with his voice full  
of venom. Ok I had to do this differently because like this we won't get anywhere.

"Allright. My Name is Alexander Giddeon Lightwood and we have been together for a few  
years now Magnus. In the beginning it was hard but we got through everything and for a few   
weeks or so we are engaged" I said calmly but with tears forming in my eyes.

Then when I looked up I say that Magnus was staring at me. For a short moment I saw something  
in his eyes but as fast as it appeared it disappeared again and he shook his head as if contolling   
himself again.

"I won't fall for this. I know you want to stop my father but I warn you. Let me go or my father will  
come and destroy you all. You can't stop him. Soon everything will be like how he always wanted   
it and you all will be dead" he said with a sharp tone in his voice again.

Only now I realized that tears were Streaming down my face. Did Magnus really think that?  
Did the antidote not work?  
In that Moment it was like I was in a big hole and I couldn't get out. There was no other Option.

"I..That...That can't be what you really think" more tears fell down my cheeks.  
"I...I..love you Mags..I...I ju..I can't" with those words I turned around and ran as fast as I   
possibly could out of the cell.

I just couldn't stay there any longer in that Moment. I just had to get out and be able  
to breath. It was too hard for me.

But If I would have stayed and looked him in his eyes then I would have felt a small spark  
of hope in this Moment that could have changed everything, instead of this hurt.  
But I didn't.

Instead I just ran and ran further away from Magnus.

Just away from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. So the end Comes closer and closer but so much will still happen and I'm excited!! xD you too?  
> See you and thanks for all the comments and kudos. They are life <3


	20. Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' view

Magnus pov:

With a raging headache I slowly started to wake up. It was really weird.  
Where the hell was I?

In the next Moment I could feel a warm Hand Holding mine. The thumb   
slowly circleling over the back of my Hand, soothingly.

I was calming but at the same time unnerving me.

I didn't know what had happened and why I was here but then I remebered.

Those Shadowhunters and that Ragnor Fell, my so called friend, had put a trapp  
up for me. They probably took me too but why? To get my father?

Panic slowly crept up in me and a shiver ran down my spine as I tried to  
open my eyes.

At first it didn't work but then my eyes fluttered and then they finally opened.

With one pull I freed my Hand out of the other Hand which was Holding mine.  
I didn't know who that Person was but it couldn't have been anything good as  
I am here against my will.

Then with one Swift movement I sat up as fast as I could and looked around  
to see if this room was familiar or not or if I knew where I was.

Then my eyes met the ones of the dark-haired Shadowhunter. Oh no! Not him.  
Everyone but him!

The Panic and the fear took over and I lifted my Hands up to defend myself with  
my Magic but nothing happened.

When I looked down I saw that my Hands were cuffed with suppressants.  
Why the hell?  
When I looked up again I saw that the shadowhunter stood a few feet away from   
the bed with his Hands raised in the air as if to calm me down.

"Slow down Mags. You are save here" I heard him say. Save? Is he joking?  
I'm only in danger because of him, because of them!

Again I looked around. Here had to be an Exit somewhere.

"Shadowhunter what do you want? Did you bring me here to end it?" I asked and  
just a second after that he shook his head quickly.

Then he tried to lie to me. Said that I was the most important Person in his life.  
That really confused me. Did he really think I would believe him?  
That I would just fall for his lies and a possible different trapp?

Me and a Shadowhunter? He couldn't seriously think I would buy that!  
I mean I knew that I know him from somewhere but that? Never...

But then he introduced himself to me. Alexander Giddeon Lightwood. So that was his  
Name. Alexander, it sounded so familiar in my thoughts as if that Name had been  
there for a Long time but that can't be. I am imagining Things again.

Then I heard "In the beginning it was hard but we got though everything and for a   
few weeks we are engaged" he said and I saw the tears on his face.

_"So now I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ask you, Magnus Bane, will you make me the luckiest person in the world and  
please marry me?"_

What was that? What is that voice in my head? Did he give me anything that makes me hallucinate?  
Only now I realized that I had been staring at him for a while now and quickly I shook my head to  
get the thoughts out of my head again. It's not real, stop imagining!

I wouldn't fall for any of this and I let him know. I knew that the only had me because of  
father but I also knew that if they didn't let me go then he will come and destroy them all.  
I told him that they would all die soon. It's the truth, they will die because father always  
gets what he wants.

He looked much sadder now because of my words and the tears were still there. He probably  
thought I wasn't serious.

"I...I....I love you Mags...I..I jus....I can't" he then said and turned around and ran out of the cell.   
Suddenly there was this bright light and I saw Pictures infront of my eyes.

_Alec stood infront of me. Somewhere outside, a place I didn't know. It looked like the  
Institute. My Hand is resting on  
his arm and he is saying something that I can't hear for a second but then I hear clearly "Magnus, I  
... I love you" and then I hear myself saying "I love you too"_

I suddenly feel really dizzy and there is this Feeling inside of me that I now want to call Alec back  
and apologize for everything I had just said and I have this urge to explain myself.  
I feel bad for hurting him. I actually feel bad.

I feel the darkness creeping up on me and slowly I slip into unconciousness again.

Maby it's for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it <3 Don't worry just a bit of angst and heartbreak to come but everything hopefully will turn out allright ;)
> 
> The ending there was a reference to the Show.


	21. Do you understand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus again :)

Magnus pov:

_"Magnus" I could hear a voice somewhere in the dark but I didn't know who it was.  
"Magnus" the voice came again but this time it was much louder._

_Almost too loud for my ear and I nearly had to cover them._

_I opened my eyes to see where exactly I was right now. When I opened them though  
I couldn't see a single Thing because it was too dark in this room._

_Because of that I slowly sat up. What was this and where am I?_

_And then I blinked a few times and suddnly a wave of shock hit me._

_Directly infront of me stood my father. He was the only Thing in this room that was  
lightened. Everything else was still black._

_What was Happening?_

_Then he walked around the bed and to my side and stopped there._  
He then proceeded to cross his arms infront of his chest and just stared at me with his  
cold eyes.  
A shiver ran down my spine just caused by his glare. 

_It made me nervouse.  
"Magnus...what did you do?" he asked, his voice cold and void of any Emotion._

_"I..." I tried to say something but nothing seemed to come out of my mouth. It was like  
it was sewed shut._

_"You just blindly listen to some warlock and walked straight into a trap of those Shadowhunters.  
You really are a dissappointment but then again, you always have been" he shook his head._

_I didn't want to Show it to him but his words really hurt me right inside of my chest._  
"I'm sorry" I said with my head hanging low.  
Then he laughed that low and deep laugh again. 

_"Well, that doesn't get us anywhere, does it? I guess I will have to save you again but for that_  
you are gonna owe me Magnus" he said.  
I didn't know at that Point if I really wanted to be saved by him. 

_"Asmodeus, I don't know if I really want that" I then said. When I thought about Alec now I felt_  
really bad and guilty for all the Things I said to him, even more then before.  
"What do you mean? You don't want to come back?" he asked his voice dangerously low. 

_"You see, I had this dream but it was more like a Memory of this Shadowhunter and I feel like I_  
have known him forever. I think I can trust him" I said with a quiet voice.  
I wasn't sure about any of this but there had to be some sort of Explanation for those memories. 

_I had this weird Feeling since the first time I saw him and I had to known what that was about._  
"That's what you think Magnus but those Shadowhunters aren't your friends" he said still calm.  
Then he sat down next to me in the bed and suddenly I could see all the Anger in his eyes. 

_With one Hand he stroked over my cheek and the other grabbed my head almost painfully then._  
"Oh no dear son. You WILL come with me. I will soon come to the Institute and get you out of  
your cell. When I do that you better come with me. If not I will just kill them all right now, painfully  
slow. Lightwood first of Course and then you will never know" he laughed. 

_"I warn you Magnus. You know what I'm capable of and deep down you know I'm right and you want  
to stand by me. You are my son and you will do what I say. Understand?" he asked still low._

_I just stared at him. He was right, he is my father and for some reason the desire to protect Alec_  
was now so big that I had no other choice.  
_I had to obey father. He saved me and I owe him already. Lost in my thoughts I forgot to answer_  
him and he pulled my hair strongly.  
"Do you understand?" he said louder. 

_I flinched. "Yes father" I then answered. He then smiled. "Good. We will see each other soon. Be  
prepared" he said and let go of me. _

_He then stood up and in the next second he was gone again.  
Then everything turned dark again because the only light source in the room was gone._

A small Moment after that I shot up in bed and everything got bright again.

I looked infront of me and right there at the end of my bed stood Alec and the other Shadowhunters.  
And they just stared at me like I had something in my face.

I had to prepare myself. Father will come soon and he will take me with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all soooo much for reading! Almost 100 kudos..wow! I still can't believe all the Support I have gotten for this Story, you guys are amazing! <3


	22. Alexander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers :P

Magnus pov:

Beeing in this small room together with those Shadowhunters felt so  
weird and I really didn't like it.

It was just them staring at me like I had something on my face and it  
really unnerved me. Was something wrong?

I looked from one to the other but noone said a Thing and I felt myself  
getting more nervous by the second.

I didn't say anything either because I was so affraid that I would say   
something wrong or something I really shouldn't say.

Father would come soon anyway and then I would have to go with him  
no matter what I wanted.

When after a while still noone had said anything, the black haired Girl  
took a step Forward and began to speak  
"Magnus I know you can't remember any of us but we are your friends.  
Not one of us wants to hurt you or mean any harm to you in any Kind of  
way I promise. This is all Asmodeus' fault" she said.

I just stared at her. Why did everyone say something against my father?  
What was their Problem?

He is not a bad Person. They just don't know him like I do!  
Blondie seemed to catch my thoughts because then he said "Izzy, let it go.  
This won't do anything. He is not going to believe us" and motioned in my  
direction with one Hand.

 _"Finally someone with style"_ a voice said inside of my head and   
then I heard my own voice say loud and clear _"You have to be the  
lovely Isabelle Lightwood"_

My head suddenly hurt like hell and I had to grab it with both of my Hands.  
What are those voices all the time? Are they memories?

The pain got worse every second and I just wanted it to stop.  
"Stop it, Isabelle" I suddenly screamed without wanting to. Where did that come from?

When I looked up I saw there her eyes were wide and she stared at Alec, who looked  
at me with similar wide eyes.

Did I say something wrong just now? Oh no! I know I shouldn't have said something.  
Those Shadowhunters are no bad People, that much I know but it doesn't Change   
anything.

Even the Feeling I have for Alec won't Change anything. I have to go with father when he  
Comes to get me.  
If I want to protect them all, they can't know and I can't let it Show.  
Father will destroy them anyway, one way or another.

Then Alec suddenly took a step Forward and nearly fell over.  
"Magnus can you remember something?" he asked, hope present in his eyes.  
Oh no. They noticed!

"I don't know what you are talking about Shadowhunter" I said back, trying to Sound as  
cold as possible. "You just remembered Izzy's Name without someone telling it to you" he said.  
But before I could answer him back the room suddenly began to shake violently.  
This is him, he is coming now!

"He is coming" I said and the others looked at me shocked. "Who is coming?" asked blondie.  
In the next second everyone flew away from the bed and landed on the other side of the room.  
The room was then filled with black, thick smoke.

With a loud Sound I felt my cuffs open and then the Pentagramm below me was gone too.  
Quickly I stood uo from the bed and when the smoke cleared a bit around me I saw that the  
Shadowhunters were still laying on the ground.

Then the smoke was gone completely and next to me stood a man. It was father.  
The Nephilim saw him too and stood up as fast as possible, ready to fight.  
"Asmodeus" Alec hissed.

"Nephilim I have come to take my son back. It's time now and we can complete our plan" he smiled.  
"You can Forget about that Demon" called Jace over to him.  
Father didn't answer them and just turned to me and looked at me with a questioning look. I knew  
exactly what it meant.

I just nodded and then I heard Alec scream "No Mags" and he wanted to run over to me.  
Asmodeus just threw him back and Held him there with his Magic.  
"I don't understand this. How did you even get in?" Alec questioned, struggeling against the Magic.

Father laughed deeply "Oh you Nephilim. It's really a pity. I am a fallen angel, a prince of hell...  
something so foolish won't hold me back" he said. Then he turned back and made a Portal  
in the middle of the room.

"What's it going to be now Magnus? Come with me" he said and his stare at me turned dark.  
Then he went through the Portal without looking back but his Magic stayed intact.  
Then I looked over at the others and my eyes locked with Alecs.

"Please don't do this Magnus, please!" he pleaded and I could see all hope leaving his face.  
I didn't want to see him this sad, ever but I knew there was no other way. I had to go.  
 _"I love you"_ I heard in the back of my mind over and over again and I suddnly realized  
that I truly care for him.

He is in my heart and it belongs to him.  
I care for all of them and I Need to protect them. It's better this way instead of more pain.  
At least like this they won't follow me and get in danger in the process.

Maybe I can convince father to let them live. I will find a solution.  
I wanted to say something so badly, just something but I couldn't.

My heart was hurting now more than it ever had. I knew they wouldn't have any hope left  
if I go now,  
Slowly I made my way over to the Portal. Infront of them I looked back at them for a last time  
"Magnus please" I heard and I saw tears Streaming down his face.

I wanted to tell him not to worry and that I will find my way back to him once this is over but I  
couldn't because if I did I wouldn't be able to leave now.  
Then I turned back to the Portal and took a deep brath.

"I am so sorry Alexander" I said and went through the Portal to the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and 100 kudos <3 You guys are the best and I really hope you liked it :)  
> Please don't hate me but I can't just end this the easy way ;) More to come soon


	23. I'll find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has hope and makes a terrible discovery

Alec pov:

I really didn't know what I was supposed to do now. Magnus' memories  
didn't seem to come back and he didn't want to know me or anything  
about me or the others.

He just didn't believe. I thought by bringing the others he would   
remember anything. Just something. 

Izzy had said that he needed to see familiar Things and they were all   
familiar to him. I was familiar to him, was I not?

When we got to his room and we saw Magnus rolling from left to right in   
his bed and it looked like he was Feeling pain, my heart nearly stopped.

Why did he have to suffer so much? He is such a good Person and I know  
that he isn't himself right now.

But then he bolted up right and just stared at us with wide eyes.

Nothing seemed to have changed until Izzy said something to him and then  
when Jace said her Name.

Something inside of Magnus seemed to have changed at that and I suddenly   
had this hope that he could remember something. 

He actually said her full Name eventhough he shouldn't be supposed to know it.  
He also said her Name like he always did and how I loved it.  
In that Moment I really wished he would say my full Name like that again.

My hope was crushed shortly after when he said he didn't know what I was talking  
about and I could feel all the energy leaving my Body.  
Nothing helped him. I just couldn't help him. I wasn't enough.

Then Asmodeus appeared and to be honest we should have seen that coming.  
Magnus had been gone for a while and surely he wanted him back for his spell.

But when he dissappeared through that Portal later I knew he expected Magnus to  
go with him. I couldn't let that happen and it actually looked like Magnus wanted to go  
with him.

Just like that... no overthinking whatsoever.

I begged him to stay but he just stood there and looked at me. He walked over to the  
Portal but before going through it he turned around and looked at me once again.

I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to go and the Determination.  
At that Moment I could practically feel the hope leaving me, every last part of it, of what I  
had left.

I had lost him forever. There was nothing I could do anymore and the other felt that as well.  
Slowly I let my head sink because I couldn't move due to the Magic still Holding me.  
In the next Moment I heard "I am so sorry Alexander" and my head went up as fast as possible.

I saw that Magnus was gone. He went through the Portal but that last sentence did something  
to me.   
He had said my Name, my full Name. I was wrong, it wasn't too late.

He did remember because he didn't call me Shadowhunter or Nephilim. He called me Alexander!

The hope flamed inside of me and I felt the Magic leaving my Body.   
The other could move again as well and I turned to them. "Guys did you hear that?" Izzy asked and  
I looked at her with confusion in my eyes. She must have noticed it as well.

Jace nodded. "Yes we did, didn't we _Alexander_?" he said, emphasizing my Name.  
He laughed a bit while saying it and I saw the look in his eyes and then I couldn't do anything  
other then laugh as well.

"It's not to late. He does know me and we have to stand by him now" I said and both of them nodded.  
"Yes we will Alec. He won't make it alone" she said with a trembeling voice.

"By the angel, what is it?" I said because she was clearly hiding something. She took a deep breath and  
said "We didn't want to tell you because we thought we would get him back but..." she paused.  
That wasn't good, she never paused.

"What? Tell me!" I begged with a raised voice and she nodded to remind herself.  
"That spell, I know why Asmodeus Needs Magnus for it. He will drain every last part of his magic  
and in the end his life force as well. The spell will only work once Magnus is dead and he has to do it  
willingly" she said quietly and my jar dropped to the Floor.

"Magnus will die if we don't stop this?" I nearly screamed and she just nodded again.  
"That was his plan from the start Alec"

"No, we can't let that happen Izzy. We have to help him. He can't die! Jace, Izzy we Need to do something"  
"We will Alec but first we have to find him" Izzy said but before anyone could say something the alarm  
suddenly went off.

Quickly we made our way over to the big hall where Maryse went over to us.  
"What happened?" Jace asked and I could see the look in her eyes. That means nothing good.

"There has been a Report on a big mass of black Magic that spreads over the City" she said and I   
swollowed deep. "Magnus" I gasped and the other nodded encouragingly.

Quickly I grabbed my weapons again and then we were already on our way.

We had to help him now. I had to be there for him now. I can't fail again.

No matter where you are Mags, I will find you. I will save you!

I just hope we aren't too late.   
Don't worry Mags, I'm coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 You guys are really the best.
> 
> I appreciate comments, kudos and everything :)


	24. It's your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoiler anymore sorry :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is soo late but I was super bussy...  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy :) This is a slightly longer chapter for you guys xD

Magnus pov:

After I went through the Portal my Feelings were just everywhere. Completely unsorted...

I now finally could remember Alec. Still not everything but most parts.  
I know that we had been together before this whole mess started. Right now I just  
wanted to go to him and tell him how incredibly sorry I am.

I had hurt him so much and I hadn't even realized it because I just couldn't see it  
but now I can and I will make this right.

Right now however, I couldn't go to to him. I had to be here now.  
I had to put an end to this and somehow rescue Alec and the other. Just somehow...

How I know father he probably will do it, well maybe.

After all he did save me and he promised me that he will always protect me and   
everything that I care about. If he means that and he is serious about it, then he will  
spare their lifes.

On the other side of the Portal I stumbled onto a big field and in the middle I could see  
a big Pentagramm.  
The blood that he and I collected was placed around it.

Father stood directly next to it and called me over to him. "Magnus, it's good that you made  
the right choice son. Are you ready for my new world?" he asked.

I just nodded, not looking at him. It was now or never Magnus!  
"Actually, father there is something I have to talk to you about" I asked and I could see it in  
his face that he was annoyed by my Statement but I had to ask him.

With his Hands he gestured for me to go on.   
"Father this spell that we do.. can it.. I don't know... can it spare People?" I asked very quietly.  
He raised an eyebrow and looked at me skeptically.

"Why are you asking Boy?" he asked in a dangerously low voice.  
"Alexander he... I can remember him. Some memories of him and the others came back and I know  
now that we were really Close. I don't want them harmed under any circumstances. Father I know  
we haven't been together that Long but if you don't know that then I think you don't know me   
at all" I said with all my Courage because somehow I finally saw him in a different light.

Asmodeus looked shocked and then his gaze went from angry to soft in the blink of an eye.  
"You are right. I wasn't there but I always looked out for you Magnus." he said in a sweet   
voice that almost sounded fake. He seemed to think about something but we didn't have any  
time so I asked "So it works?"

His face darkened again but I didn't really cared about it. "Very well, if you want it then the spell  
will spare them and afterwards you can be happy with them BUT for that you Need to perform  
the spell of your own free will and now. I will take care of the rest" he said and I took a breath. It  
really could work.

I had to do it there was no other way. I nodded and went over to the Pentagramm to stand directly  
in its middle and there I sank onto my knees.  
Then I began chanting the spell.

I could feel the Magic leaving my Body and something felt wrong as if this wasn't the right Thing to   
do. As if I did something wrong but I couldn't think about that now.  
I closed my eyes and just let it happen.

After some minutes I heard footsteps behind me and then I heard a voice calling "Magnus". _Alexander!_  
I turned my head to the side and opened my eyes again and that was when I saw him.  
He was Standing a few feet away from me while the others stood back. Asmodeus was somehow  
nowhere to be seen.

Infront of the Pentagramm he came to a stop taking deep breaths.  
"Alexander" I barely whispered but he heard it.  
"Magnus please don't do this" he begged but I shook my head.

"I am sorry but this is the only way to save you all" I said with a shaky voice because I have been here   
a while and I could feel myself getting weaker by the second.  
He wildly shook his head. "NO! We don't Need to be saved but you do Mags" he said louder and I just  
stared at him doubtfull. What was he talking about?

He seemed to notice because then he called "Magnus if you don't stop you will die! And then you won't be  
able to helo us anymore. This spell is draining your life not your Magic. Asmodeus Needs a sacrifice of  
his own blood for the spell to work." Slowly I began to stand up.

"What? That's not true Alec. Father said-" he cut me off. "He lied! Just like he always had Mags. Asmodeus  
is evil and deep down you know that. He gave you false memories and because of him all of this happened"  
I couldn't believe what he just said but deep down I somehow knew that he was telling the truth.  
He would never lie to me.

"But Shadowhunters attacked me...and.." I tried but he lifted his Hand "No Magnus, that was him. Asmodeus  
was in your appatment. We found evidence"  
At that pint my Magic had stoppes flowing and I also stopped the spell with that.  
My head began to hurt like hell again and I stumbled backwards again nearly out of the Pentagramm.

_I heard steps somewhere inside the appartment. "Finally" A voice said. A voice I knew too well_

A Memory! Alec was right. He walked closer to me now "Magnus he found you after you fled the Institute  
and then his Serum worked. It made you Forget everything...and everyone! What you feel now is the antidote  
that Izzy gave you. It works!" he finished.

Again I had to hold my head as Pictures came back to me, flooding my head.  
 _"Magnus come to me! You don't really want to be in this Institute with those Shadowhunters.  
Come to me. Then you will be mine. You'll be mine and you will hurt them! You won't know anyone and  
you will only do as I say"_

I could hear Asmodeus' voice inside of my head and I saw myself sitting on the bed in the Institute with Alec  
and the others around me trying to figure out what had happened.   
Then everything came back. With a big hit everything came crashing.

I could remeber Asmodeus threatening me in the Institute and how he mocked me while the other were there when  
only I could hear him and see him. How they wanted to help me and he made me run away.  
I remembered all the years with Alec and our Family. My Family! It was all back.

I hadn't realized that I was on my knees now but when I looked up I saw that Alec was sitting infront of me inside of the  
Pentagramm. He softly stoked my cheek and now I noticed that I was crying. He too had tears in his eyes.  
He Held his other Hand infront of me, inviting me to take it.  
With hassitation I slowly took it and the Moment we touched I felt whole again.

Then he dragged me up and hugged me. He just Held me while I cried." I...I'm soo.. so sorry Alexander"  
He softly stoked the back of my head. "Shhh.. It's alright. It wasn't your fault! Nothing about this was your  
fault so don't blame yourself" he whispered.

My heart jumped a beat. How can he still be so Kind and gentle towards me after everything  
I have done?  
Then I opened my eyes and he was still crying as well. I could hear him breath and I knew  
I was home again.

"Please come home with me Mags" he pleaded. As if I could every say no to him.  
I just nodded and pulled him even closer.  
Then we parted and he Held my face in his Hands. With one Hand I reached up to take his Hand.  
I was just about to say something when I saw Isabelle behind Alec, her eyes wide screaming something.

I couldn't hear what it was because in the next second I flew to the side hitting my head on the   
ground. On my head I could feel blood.  
Slowly I began to sit up on my elllbows because I was too weak to stand up.

Then I looked up and I saw Alec still Standing there, Asmodeus Standing directly behind him.  
A dagger was pressed to his neck but this was no normal dagger.  
I looked around and saw that the others were all unconcious.

With all my strength I stood up "Asmodeus" I hissed and his face lightened up.  
"Ah I see you have your memories back" he laughed and I nodded. "Oh yes...How coud you?  
After everything you've done to us?" I asked and my hatred grew.  
"What can I say? I needed you for this and you just believed me. Stupid warlock. It was a fun game"  
he laughed again.

My yes stayed focues on Alec who was quiet. He knew what I knew, one wrong move  
and he is dead. "Let Alexander go" I commanded but he shook his head.  
"Oh but that's not possible. You see Magnus now that you have your memories back  
you won't do what I tell you without some leverage. Little Alexander here had to be so stubborn.  
He just couldn't let it go. However I won't let him ruin my plan!" with that he Held the knife  
closer to his throat and I could see blood coming out.

A small scratch is now Problem Magnus. But then Alec Held back a scream of pain  
and I knew that I didn't have choice in this matter.  
Asmodeus tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"You better get to work and finish this spell now son or you will watch Alec die.  
It's your choice"


	25. Heart of the darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's view

Alec pov:

Faster and faster I ran through the streets. I had to get to Magnus before it was   
too late for him.

This time I just had to make it, no matter what. If I don't I don't think I could  
ever live with myself.

I just can't live without him! 

We ran closer and closer to this weird energy which could be seen probably  
everywhere in the City by now.  
There was this weird Feeling in my stomach again.

I just knew that this was Magnus' doing and we had to stop him from going any  
further.

Why did he run away instead of letting us help? Letting me help him! Like we always  
did?  
Now that he can remeber us he surely remembers that. He can always lean on me and  
trust me with everything and he knows that.

Is his heart still filled with darkness and does he still want to go through with this  
obnoxious plan?  
Or is there a different reason behind all of this?

All of those thoughts went away immidiatly when we reached the big field and I saw  
Magnus sitting in the middle of this Pentagramm.

He was kneeling and slowly chanting a spell.  
Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen but that didn't concern me in that Moment.

"Stay back" I called over to the others.

"Are you sure Alec?" Jace asked and I nodded.  
"Yes Jace, please let me try first. If it doesn't work then you guys can get involved but  
please wait ok?" I pleaded.

Both of them nodded in understanding and slowly I made my way over to Magnus.  
Then I took a deep breath and stopped at his side a bit away from the Pentagramm.

From here I could see that his eyes were closed and he looked really tired.  
This spell was taking all of his energy and I had to do something now or he would die.

"Magnus" I called and that seemed to do something because in the next second he   
turned his head in my direction and opened his eyes.

Then I ran closer to the Pentagramm and came to a stop completely out of breath.  
"Alexander" he said and I could feel my heart skipping a beat.  
I begged him not to do it but he just shook his head and I could feel my heart sink.

He really thought that this is the only way to save us all. Tears started to form in my eyes.  
He didn't Forget us, he wanted to save us all but I just couldn't let that happen.

So I told him the truth and of Course he didn't believe me. Not after all the lies Asmodeus  
told him.  
But when I told him what Asmodeus had done something seemed to snap inside of him and  
he stumbled back and had to grab his head in the process.

It looked like he was in pain and I nearly jumped foreward to catch him but then I remembered  
the Pentagramm.

At least Magnus had stopped chanting that spell. I had to go on, it was working.

But then Magnus fell on his knees again, still Holding his head and I began to really worry about him,  
I brought him pain! Pentagramm to hell in that Moment and I stepped foreward into it.  
I had to be there for him.  
So I sunk to me knees as well infront of him and when he looked up I noticed that he was crying.

With one Hand I stoked his cheek to brush away his tears. My heart finally felt lighter again and I  
could breath again.  
It had worked. He remebered!

Then I reached out to help him up and he took my hand hesitantly. I then pulled him up and just held  
him. It felt so good to finally hold him again after all this time.

I could see the love in his eyes again that had been missing there for a while now and I could feel  
it now too.  
Now everything was going to be ok again.

When he apologized my heart literally broke. It wasn't his fault. He had nothing to do with this.  
It was Asmodeus' fault and mine too.  
I should have protected him and I told him that. The most important Thing was that he was   
finally back now.

I noticed tears running down my cheeks and then we parted slightly and Magnus opened his eyes.  
I just wanted to go home now.  
"Come home with me Mags" I pleaded because I had to be reassured that this was real and not some  
nightmare I would wake up from any second.

Then I felt him nod and he pressed me harder against him again.  
When we parted again I Held his face in my Hands. He was everything to me and my whole world.  
He then reached up to take my Hand in his.  
I could tell he wanted to say something so I stayed quiet.

But then everything happened so fast. I could hear Izzy screaming something but I could make out  
what it was and in the next second Magnus wasn't infront of me anymore.

I saw him hitting the ground meters away from me and I wanted to run over to him but then I could  
feel a strong arm around my neck Holding me in place and a knife pressing against my neck.

Then I looked over to Mags again and saw that he was bleeding and he struggled with Standing up because  
of all this energy-loss.

"Asmodeus" Magnus hissed but I couldn't understand anything because I was too focused on the knife.  
This wasn't just any knife! Where did he get this?

This knife can kill anyone, mundane, shadowhunter as well as demon with justone cut within hours.  
Small cuts were easy to heal but bigger one or stab wounds, well for that you really needed a miracle.

Then I could feel the knife being pressed closer and I could feel the blood flowing.  
Panic began to rise in me. This wound had to be healed quickly or I would die within hours.

I hadn't noticed that I had screamed but when I looked up I could see it in Magnus' face  
and I knew what he was going to do.

To save me he would do everything, even die. I could feel Asmodeus' smile behind me and then he siad.  
"You better get to work and finish this spell son or else you will watch Alec here die. It's your choice!" and  
I saw something flare up in Magnus' eyes.

He would fight for me and he would die.

He will do it. He knew he had to hurry to save me and there was no other choice for this.  
There was still time left but that wouldn't hold forever.  
Time was running out.

"Everything is going to be alright Alexander" he said and then I saw him turning around and he stepped  
back into the Pentagramm.

Asmodeus laughed deep and I really hoped that Magnus was right and he had a plan for this.  
It couldn't end like this, not without a fight.

There had to be a way..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I am really sorry for the late update but it's been crazy


	26. Hold on for your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus' plan + outcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so Long but I was soo bussy... but anyway here is a new chapter I hope you like it :)

Magnus pov:

I knew I didn't have any other choice. I had to save Alec under any  
circumstances. No matter what I had to give for that.

So I pieced together my plan as I turned over to the Pentagramm  
again.   
I had to trick Asmodeus.

It had to look like he has me right where he wants me. Asmodeus couldn't  
know what I has planed.

That would only risk the success of it. I just hoped Alec is going to Play  
along with the plan. The Problem is that he doesn't know what I was about  
to do.

Asmodeus had to feel Alec's fear. Only then will he believe that this is real and he   
indeed won.

Otherwise he wouldn't think that I mean it.

So with slow steps I walked into the Pentagramm and my Hands were tightly  
pressed together in fists now.  
Then one last time I took a deep breath and slowly released it again.

I looked deep inside me and with all my power I tried to reach every Magic  
left in my Body to break through to the Surface. It had to work.  
On the Surface there was not much of my Magic left so I had to reach really  
deep. That stupid spell has deprived me almost completely.

I had my back turned to both of them so they luckily couldn't see my face.  
Over time I had learned to Control all of my Magic and that was what I had   
to use now.

Slowly I could feel my eyes beginning to Change from that disgusting red   
to black.  
A dark smile layed on my face.   
It was now or never. I only hoped in that Moment that Alexander wouldn't be   
hurt too bad.

Quickly I gathered all my Magic in my Hands and turned around with Speed  
and shot it in their direction with all the force I could bring up in that Moment.

And it worked! Both of them flew through the air like paper and crashed to the   
ground again. I nearly crashed to the ground as well because now all my Magic was  
gone and I was on a dangerously low Level but I had to make sure Alexander was   
alright.

So with quick steps I went over to him while making sure that Asmodeus was still  
where he crashed to the Floor, laying there unconcious.

Good! Now we only had to send him back to hell and make sure he never leaves it again.  
Next to Alec I fell to my knees and turned him around onto his back.  
Gently I stroked his cheek. I really needed to heal that cut fast or else he would not survive  
it.

"Alec" I carefully slapped him on his cheek to wake him up. "Alexander" I called louder and he  
woke taking a deep breath.

He looked around paniked until his eyes fell on me and he looked me in the eyes, then he finally  
relaxed in my arms. "Mags" he whispered.

"Don't worry. Everything will be ok. I will call someone for you. I can't heal you right now. I am to weak  
but it will be ok. I promise. I am so sorry Alec. You just have to stay awake ok?" I called and he nodded.

"Where is Asmodeus and the knife?" he asked. "What did you do? Magnus your eyes are black" he stated.  
I cupped his cheek again "Don't worry about that now. I could Control it and the blackness will fade soon  
and Asmodeus he is-" I said and looked over to the pint where he was but suddenly stopped myself.

Asmodeus was not there anymore and the knife was gone as well. "But-" I wanted to say but in the  
next Moment an invisible force pulled me back and in the next Moment I was 10 meters away from Alec  
on the grass.

Quickly I looked up to see where it came from but when I pulled myself into a Standing Position I saw  
Asmodeus Standing directly infront of me with this evil smirk on his face.  
"Nice try" he grinned and then I felt this stinging pain in my stomach.

"No!" I could here a scream somewhere. I had to grip his arm to steady myself and to not fall to the Floor.  
Then I lowered my sight down to my stomach and saw the knife sticking out of it. Great!  
This will be my end.

Slowly I reached down and with one pull plucked it out of my stomach. With my last strength I threw it  
somewhere so that Asmodeus couldn't use it again.  
Then I felt my legs getting weak with this overwhelming pain and I slowly sank to the Floor, Asmodeus  
with me.

"Oh Magnus. You havn't Changed a bit. You still don't understand, do you? You can't win against me.  
At least this way I can still use you for other Things. I will find someone who will complete this spell, don't   
worry son." he laughed but I almost couldn't hear him anymore.

There was only this weird noise in my ear like blood pumping as I saw Asmodeus now Standing above me.  
For a small second I closed my eyes and could tast blood in my mouth and then I felt it slowly running down  
the Corner of my mouth.

When I opened my eyes again after some time it wasn't Asmodeus who was Standing there anymore, It was  
Alec who kneeled over me.  
Oh Alexander- I really wanted to tell him how much I love him and how sorry I am for everything but nothing  
but blood came out of my mouth.

Far away I could hear the words "Please don't" and I could feel pressure on my wound.  
I groaned because of the pain and then I looked in his eyes and I saw the tears running down his beautiful face.

I wanted nothing more then to kiss them away and tell him it will be alright again but I couldn't.

My sight got more blurry by the second and I really hoped Alexander was save in this Moment and that  
he wouldn't be alone.

"No....Mag....st....wit..me....don...o....se." I hardly heard and then I coundö't see Alec anymore and I  
just looked up into the sky praying he would be ok.

It was so peaceful and quiet.

And then I closed my eyes and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, please don't hate me...  
> I promise everything will be good.


	27. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Spoilers ;)

Alec pov:

As I stood there with Asmodeus behind me, I had nearly lost all hope that  
there was going to be a positive Outcome.

I really hoped Magnus had any Kind of plan. I hoped with my life.  
But he didn't look that good.  
He really needed to rest for a while because of all his energy loss.

This spell nearly coast him everything, all of his Magic and energy that he   
now didn't have anymore.

Lost in my thoughts I did not see Magnus who stood in the middle of the  
Pentagramm and suddenly turned around and shot something in our direction.  
In the next second I flew through the air and landed several feet away on the  
ground with a hard landing.

My head hurt really bad with a raging headache and for serveral seconds or minutes,  
I couldn't remember, I couldn't move at all.  
So I just stayed down and waited for what was to come.

The I could feel Hands on my shoulders and I felt myself being turned on the back.  
I could hear a quiet "Alec" and I was certain that I knew this voice.  
Then there was a louder "Alexander" and in that Moment I opened my eyes quickly.

I just had to see him. He really saved me. Now I just had to heal and everything would be  
fine again.

"Mags" I whispered. In that Moment I was so relieved but then I remembered something.  
I didn't hear what he said, I just saw that something was missing. Where was Asmodeus?  
He had been here a second ago.

So I asked him and instantly saw his eyes when I looked into them. They were black.  
But I didn't let that Show and just asked him about it.  
I knew this side of him and that only happens when he reaches deep.

With his words he wanted to calm me down but that didn't really work and before I could do  
anything Magnus wasn't next to me anymore.  
He layed a few meters away from me on the ground and Asmodeus was dangerously Close.

Then I heard him say "Nice try" and before I could clear my mind I saw him lunging foreward  
and then I saw the knife in his Hand.  
"NO!" I screamed as loud as I could but it was too late. The knife was already burried inside of  
Magnus' stomach.

My voice left me and I suddenly felt ice cold.  
*He won't survive this, you will loose him. AGAIN!* my brain helpfully supplied.  
Magnus was struggeling to stay upright. He reached down to take the knife out and then threw it  
in my direction.

This was my Chance! I had to do something or we would both die here and the others too.  
With all my strength I pushed myself up onto my legs. The first time I fell back down but then it worked.  
I quickly took the knife from the ground and Held it tightly in my shaking Hands.

Magnus was now on the ground and Asmodeus was kneeling over him.  
He laughed and said Things that I didn't really hear clearly because I was too focused.  
I only had one Goal now.

Slowly I got closer to Asmodeus who was Standing up now. Like this I had a good view on Magnus who  
had his eyes closed now and blood was coming out of his mouth.  
My heart began to beat really hard and it felt like it would jump out of my chest any Minute.  
I didn't have much time.

Directly behind him and stopped and begged that he didn't hear me. He didn't because he was bussy watching  
Magnus die.  
With all my power I stabbed him in the back right where his heart was.

With one turn he faced me and looked shocked as he saw me.  
Then he screamed a terrifying Sound and I was blinded by a bright light. In the next second he was gone,  
back to where he came from.

Then I turned my Attention back to Magnus and fell on my knees next to him. What should I do now?  
He opened his eyes and looked directly into mine.  
His beautiful gold-green cat eyes. The eyes I loved more than anything. Now I knew he was back but I was close  
to loosing him again.

It looked like he wanted to say something but instead just coughed blood and I didn't know how to help him.  
Could someone still fix this before I loose him?

"Please don't" I said. I had to Keep him awake until there was someone who could help him.  
Then I pressed both Hands on the wound on his stomach and I felt ressistance but I had to press  
to stop the blood flow.

He was losing blood too fast.  
"I'm sorry. I have to do this" I told him, hoping he would hear me.  
Tears were flowing down my cheeks now and I chaught his eyes again. They were full of tears as well.

I will loose him. He will go. It shouldn't be like this!  
The I saw that his eyes were now unfocussed and he looked up into the sky. Oh no!  
This was it..

"No Mags please stay with me! Don't go! Come on! Stay awake. Please!" I screamed but it looked like  
he couldn't hear me anymore.

Then he closed his eyes and in that Moment I stopped breathing.  
It was like all the air was gone and my chest was bound by tight strings.  
How am I supposed to live without him? How can I?

I could feel a Panic attack coming and Held Magnus tight in my arms.  
I just sat there and Held him.  
I knew I had to call someone but in that Moment I felt nothing. I was paralyzed.  
Everything Holding me here was now gone.

Then I felt a Hand on my shoulder and looked up. Izzy was kneeling infront of me and looked sad.  
"Alec we have to help Magnus. Let him go" she said and I shook my head. I couldn't let him go.  
Couldn't let him alone.

"No he is gone and I will never see him again" I cried but Jace was behind me and with all his power  
he dragged me away from Magnus. I fought him with everything I had, I had to be with Magnus.  
"Alec calm down. Magnus is alive. There is still time but we really Need a wonder now."  
Jace screamed in my ear.  
I relaxed a bit. Magnus was still alive, there was a Chance.

Suddenly I felt really dizzy and turned around in Jace' arms. "By the angle Alec! The dagger hurt you too.  
You Need to be healed immediatly." he said in panic and I just stared at him.  
How could he think about me now instead of Magnus?

Wth an angry voice I told him "No! Magnus is more important now! Help him" and I got out of his hold  
on me. For a Moment I stumbled back and said "I am f-" but more didn't come out of my mouth because in the next second  
the world began to turn around me and before I knew it I was falling.

All I heard was an "Alec" and it sounded like Jace.  
He caught me right before I hit the hard ground. Everything was turning and blurry now so I couldn't see Jace anymore.

"Hey Alec...Alec" I heard him calling. Somewhere far away I heard a Portal opening and saw some sparks  
from somewhere but I didn't know what it was. My best guess was Magic.

Then everything got too bright and I had to Close my eyes and welcome the overtaking darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO.... I hope you enjoyed it even with the pain...and I am really sorry I know I am evil..  
> I promise in the next chapter the Story is progressing and Things will be revealed so don't worry too much ;D


	28. Will this nightmare end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of events

Alec pov:

With a raging headache I again woke up in a room. In that Moment I thought  
to myself that that happened quiet a lot in the last days.

Slowly I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was completely empty, nothing  
but me, a bed and some chairs were here.

Nobody was around. For a small Moment I Held my head in my Hands and waited  
for the headache to get a bit better. 

_Magnus!_

There was this Moment in my brain where everything came back to me in a rush  
and I remembered it all.

What happened to him? Why wasn't he here...with me?  
Did that mean that...that h...he? NO! I couldn't think like that...Not now!

The others had said that he was still alive and that there was still a Chance to save him.  
But despite that even I knew that this Chance was so small.

This dagger was so powerful and for a small Moment I wonder how exactly Asmodeus   
had gotten it but then I pushed that away. There were more important Things now.

In the next Moment I was out of the bed. I had to know if Magnus was alright.  
After all we have been through, we couldn't have failed.  
That just wasn't possible.

For a Moment I had to hold onto the wall because everything went black for a few seconds  
but then my Vision cleared again and I left the room in a hurry.  
Without orientation I ran through the halls until I caught the sight of something blue in one  
hallway.  
 _Catarina!_

The warlock stood infront of a huge door with Jace, Izzy and Maryse and there was weird green  
light coming out from under the door.  
What was that? And more importantly what was behind that door?

I had to know so I ran over to them. "Izzy, Jace what happened?" I asked and came to stop next to  
them.  
When noone answered I wanted to go past them but they Held me back.  
Magnus just had to be behind this door. Why didn't they want me to go there? Was Magnus dead?

Both of them Held me now and mom came into my sight then. "Alec, honey calm down. It's nice to see  
you running around again. Catarina Loss healed your wounds and luckily for you there was still enough time.  
We all were so worried" she spoke softly. but I didn't want to hear that.  
"That is all nice and good and I am really sorry mother but how is Magnus? PLease I have to know!" I said.

All their eyes went to catarina and then it was silent. Nobody said anything. Why don't they say it?  
Something was definetly wrong. My eyes went to her as well and I silently pleaded for her to tell me.  
She took a deep breath and came over to me. She told the others to go and waited til they were all gone.

"Alec I am so sorry" she said but I Held my Hand up to stop her. "Please don't apologize! There is no reason  
for that. Please just tell me what's wrong" I pleaded and she looked to the ground and nodded.  
The light under the door was now more intense and for a second she stared at it.

"Alright, Magnus was alive when I was called. His injuries were severe and I knew I will never make it alone.  
I called Ragnor and a few other warlocks, who wanted to help Magnus. Together we tried to heal him with all of  
our power and everything we had." she said and I swallowed deeply and nodded.

"We were able to heal his physical wounds completely but..there is something wrong and we don't know what it  
is. Nobody ever survived a stab wound from that dagger before." she added and I could hear the sympathy in every  
word.  
"And that means?" I asked completely unsure. "Is he going to die?" I added to be clear.  
She grabbed my shoulder softly and smiled a Little.

"No Alec he won't die, you know Magnus he is tough but....Magnus he...just won't wake up and we have no idea how to  
wake him up or what to do even. Ragnor is with him at the Moment and he is doing everything to help him" she said quietly  
and her voice got smaller every second.

"No!" I shook my head: "No not after everything! Why can't it be good for once? Raziel, with what did we deserve this?" I cried,  
my cheeks wet with tears once again. I was so sick of crying. I didn't want that, I wanted happiness now!

"When will this nightmare end?" i asked and she hugged me thightly. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Then we parted and I took one  
of her hands in mine. I could see that this was hard on her.  
"Can I see him?" I asked and she nodded. "I will se e if Ragnor is done but I think so. Alec you should rest as well. You were injured  
badly and Need it. You did so much for Magnus, now do this for yourself" she said.

"I can't and you know it. I can only rest when Magnus is with me again. WIth us.." I said and she turned to the door.  
"You know, Magnus is really lucky to have someone like you. You are good for him and you will get through this.  
You just have to believe in it Alec. Evrything will work out in the end, you will see" with that she began to move but before  
she reached the door I called "Catarina.."

she turned to me with a questioning look "Yes?" I smiled at her. "Thank you for your help and the help of the others too. I don't know  
what I would have done without you. Without Magnus...there woudln't have been any life for me anymore." She smiled back, nodded  
in appreciation and went through the door.

After a few minutes the door opened again and only now I realized that the green light was gone. "Hey Alec" she called over   
and waved me in her direction "You can come and see him now" she said.

With a big and deep breath I got closer to the door, went through it and closed the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay again but I hope you liked it:)  
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated!


	29. Bad dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> last chapter before the Epiloge

Alec pov:

Seeing Magnus just laying there was purely horrible. He just absolutely didn't look like  
himself. Like someone else but not the Magnus I knew for all this time.

He was still so pale from all the Magic and energy loss he suffered during that horrible  
spell. If I could I would send Asmodeus back to hell all over again.

His energy Level had been so dangerously low and if I was being realistic, he should have  
died from that, especially from that stab wound.

A big White Bandage covered his stomach area and he seemed so peaceful and calm.

He hadn't been this calm in a Long time. I don't even know when.

Then I noticed Ragnor who sat completely exhausted on a chair in the Corner of the room.  
Catarina had said that he had worked on Magnus the whole night because she herself had been  
to exhausted to help him in any way. That didn't suprise me though because she also healed me   
and Magnus as well.

I am so thankfull to both of them, they can't even imagine. The saved my life, Magnus he is everything  
and without him...  
It was really a wonder that they were able to help him and they and the other warlocks are my miracle.  
The miracle I needed and was so desperate for.

Catarina went over to Ragnor and helped him up. "Come on, you Need to rest. We can't do much more for him"  
she said. Then she turned to me and added. "We have to wait and see".  
Slowly she helped Ragnor walk out of the room and almost carried him.  
I still stood next to the door and hadn't moved one bit.

Next to me she stopped and sqeezed me shoulder and I her Hand back. Quietly I whispered "Thank you".  
Both of them nodded and then they were gone.  
Again I looked over to the bed in which Magnus was looking like death itself.  
He didn't move one bit, just his chest rising and that scared me to death.

Slowly I walked over to him and sat on the edge of his bed. Softly I took his pale Hand in mine and gave it a small  
kiss to let him know that I was here and I would always be.  
We actually had made it. Everything would be fine, good and better from now on.

Magnus just had to wake up and then we would be together like we were before all of this.  
We would marry and spent our lifes together.  
Catarina had said we had to wait but how Long?  
What if he never woke up?

While I thought about our marriage and our lifes together I suddenly noticed the ring on the nightstand next to the bed.  
Catarina told me that she had found him in his Things. That meant that he always had him with him.

Carefully I picked it up and put it on Magnus' finger. When he Wakes up I am sure he will be happy to see it and that  
it was still there.  
Then I kissed the ring as well. It just had to be fine, there was no other Outcome now.  
We deserved to be happy now.

WIth the right Hand I Held his tightly in mine and with the other I slowly stroked the hair out of his face and just looked   
at him. Even now, looking like he is dead, Magnus is still the most beautiful Person I have ever seen and nothing would  
ever Change that.  
Then I moved me head on his chest and closed my eyes just listening to his heartbeat.  
It was calm and steady and that gave me hope that he would wake.

Again tears threatened to fall down my cheeks and I moved my head up and looked at his sleeping face. "Magnus my love,  
you are save now. Nothing bad will ever happen to you again, I will make sure of that. You just have to wake up Mags, please.  
Do you hear me? Please wake up. I Need you now! We defeated Asmodeus and feel so damn empty without you, without   
your smile and your ridiculously big heart! I love you.. Please come back to me" I sobbed now.

I stayed with him many more hours until I left.  
That happened every day for two weeks. Every time I went to Magnus, talked to him, cried and left when it was time to sleep.  
Wih every day passing the hope in my heart grew smaller. Without Magnus I couldn't sllep or eat. I needed  
him next to me. It was an endless circle.

Today was the same as always. I vistied Mags and sat on his bed. All of this was like a bad dream from which I couldn't wake up.  
This Situation was just as bed as when Magnus was missing.  
He still wasn't waith me but at least I could talk to him and hold him. Catarina said it would help him. I needed him so much and this was   
breaking my heart. I just wished it could have been me to endure all this pain and not him.  
If I could turn back time I would and I would protect him. With everything I have.

I promised Magnus just that. Even though he can't hear me now, he knows.  
The day was over again and I knew I had to go. I didn't want to go but Izzy forced me to and controlled that I had eaten something.  
Slowly I bend over Magnus again and a tear fell on his face. I wiped it away. "I love you Magnus, my love. I love you so much.  
I will be back tomorrow ok? Wait for me. I won't be Long" I whispered and leaned foreward to press my lips against his.

This was the first time I did that becaue I didn't want to do it without his consent but I coulldn't hold it in me anymore.  
I was at a desperate Point now. Slowly I stood up and stood next to his bed and looked at him.  
"By the angels, please help him. Please let him wake up again. I beg you! Magnus wake up" I pleaded and looked up into the sky.  
Then I went to the door and just as I wanted to open it I heard something.

Out of instinct I grabbed my dagger with one Hand and I stiffened. Something was in here and it moved.  
Then I heard it again and pulled the blade out. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and I was scared but then I heard   
a voice. At first to quiet to understand anything. It said something but I couldn't hear it.

The next time though I heard it clearly. "Alexander" it said and I turned around in the blink of an eye, my blade falling  
to the ground with a loud Sound.  
I nearly fell to the ground when I saw who had said my Name. Tears were Streaming down my face and I stumbled foreward.  
Towards the bed.

"Magnus"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo ..last chapter only the Epiloge is left! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> So I am working on a second part of this Story, let me know if you are interested in that :)  
> Kudos, comments and everything are welcomed!!


	30. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future + suprises

_6 months later_

Alec pov:

Today the day was finally here. It was finally time.  
Today I would marry Magnus, the love of my life and bind myself to him  
forever.

I was so happy. Nothing could ruin this day, not for me and especially not  
for us.  
6 months ago I would have never thought that we would get here but as luck will have it  
now here I am sitting in my room with my Parabatai and best man and am currently waiting   
for the ceremony to begin.

Jace is of Course my best man. No one but him can do it. He is my brother, Family but   
somehow today something was different about him, something just seemed off.  
He had this strange look on his face the whole day now and I just had to ask him about  
it or I would never know.

"Tell me Jace, I mean I can understand the look on my face, given that today is the luckiest day  
of my life but what is with you? Did something happen? You smile like an idiot on crack" I laughed  
to lighten the mood.

"Indeed, I have gotten an important message today" he grinned proudly and I only got more curious.  
What was he hiding?  
He sat down beside me on the bed and I just asked. "And what Kind of message?".

I know I shouldn't snoop in his life but he does it with me all the time anyway.

"Clary's pregnant" the words were suddenly out of his mouth and I nearly did a double take.

"What?" I nearly screamed, totally overwhelmed by this Information. Hearing me only made him smile  
even brighter.  
"I know. She told me earlier today. Alec I am going to be a father" he said, voice low and I could see  
small tears in the Corner of his eyes.

I threw my arms around him and hugged him as tightly as I could. "Congratulations Jace. I am so happy  
for both of you. Well would you look at that I guess now it's not just my luckiest day" I smiled back.

"Thanks man" he said and hugged me back tightly. "We have to celebrate later but first I am going to marry  
the love of my life now" I said, tears threatening to fall and I felt Jace' Hand on my shoulder.

"We will do exactly that. Well, who would have thought we would come his far.." I gave a small laugh at that.  
It was true. A few years ago I could have never imagined this.  
"Yeah you're right. Maby now you will grow up" I joked and then he punshed my shoulder.

"Hey---come on Alec, you don't want to be late, do you? Let's go and get your man" he said full of joy and I felt at   
peace for the first time in a while and then we went together.

A few minutes later I stood infront of an altar at the end of the aisle with Magnus opposite of me and all our friends  
and Family here too.  
I have never felt happier than in that particular Moment.

Then it was time for our vows and Magnus was up first. He took my Hands in his and began with small sparkly tears in his eyes.  
"Alexander...my Alexander. I never thought that I could have this but you gave me exactly what I was missing all this time.  
A Family. For that I can never thank you enough. You are the most important Thing in my life because you not only saved me   
from everything else but you saved me from myself. From my fears and my insecurities. You gave my life a new purpose and that  
life...well I want to spend every Minute of it with you. From this day in forever. Every second I can get.  
You are the love of my life and I love you so much that it hurts me inside because you have taken over every last space in my heart  
with your kindness and your clumsyness and most important with all the love you Show me.  
You, Alexander are evrything to me and with this ring I will take you as my wedded husband. Always and forever" he finished his  
speech and put the ring on my finger.

I was crying by now, how was I supposed to beat that? WIth one Hand I brushed his tears away and kissed his Hand softly.  
"Wow. How am I supposed to follow that? Very well, you know I am not the best with words but what I feel for you I could never  
put into words anyway. They just wouldn't do you justice but there is one Thing I can say for sure.  
I love you Magnus and I would do anything for you. From now on forever. You are everything, my whole world and I am so thankfull  
that I get to share my life with you. you.... you are just wonderful and Special and unique and I am lucky enough to get to call you my  
husband from now on. I know together we will overcome anything. We belong to each other now and I will love you everyday like  
you deserve it. I promise you this now. I love you and with this ring I take you as my wedded husband, Forever and always." I finished.

"You may kiss one another" the voice of the silent brother rang in my head and I leaned foreward and kissed Magnus with everything I had.  
This is my life and I would not Change one second for anything. Otherwise I wouldn't be here with my husband and my Family and friends.  
When we pulled back I saw that we were still both crying. Happy tears.  
Then Magnus smiled so bright it lit up everything "You are great with words Alexander" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Thanks. I have been working on it" I said back and he laughed. The most beautiful Sound I ever heard.

"Congratiolations. You are now husband and husband. May I present Magnus and Alexander Lightwood-Bane" the voice rang again and  
everyone clapped. In this Moment I was right were I wanted to be...I was home.

****** pov:**

While Alec and Magnus were celebrating their wedding I sat in a bush some distance away, so that nobody would see me.  
With my binocular I observed the whole Thing right from the start of the ceremony.  
Seeing them this happy made me really angry.

They don't deserve this. HE doesn't deserve this luck. Why did he pick him? I just couldn't understand.  
Oh well, it doesn't matter anymore anyway. Soon everything would be over and just how it was supposed to be from the start,  
Yes very soon.

I grinned and a dark smile circled my lips. They had no idea what was coming but soon they would find out.

Again I peeked through my binocular and laughed bitterly.  
"Oh yes. Enjoy it...enjoy it while it lasts. Soon I will come and then everything will Change. Just wait and see!" I laughed  
to myself and left the park to set my plan in Motion.

 

_*To be continued*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it... I hope you liked it :)   
> Currently working on the Sequel soo let me know what you think <3 See you then and thank you all for your Support...  
> It means the world to me.


End file.
